Pokespe Interviews about Fanfiction
by Ani Hoho
Summary: Exactly what the title says. The reporter? Me! I'm going to put this rated T because I'm going to play it safe.
1. Interview with Yellow

**Hi! I'm just doing interviews with the dex holders because I'm bored and I want to.**

**I'm doing this in region order. So our first person is Yellow!**

* * *

I sighed, waiting for the Healer to walk up the 574 floors. Incidentally, the elevator broke. Again.

Yellow wasn't allowed to bring any pokemon since it was a policy. no one wants to have the reckless dexters to destroy this now 650 story high building, right? Only staff, writers, etc. are allowed to have them. The people knows that we aren't going to destroy anything unless they want to be broke and in serious debt.

Finally, I heard a in a faint knock on the door and let it open. "You're late." I started. Yellow raised her hand in a 'wait' gesture and I allow her to catch her breath and fanned her since she was sweatting a lot and panting heavily. "So...let's get started." I said as I led Yellow to her seat. "Where's...your hat?"

"Oh, Blue hid it from me. Again." Yellow sighed. "Um...why am I here...?"

"You're not the only one. I'm taking my time to interview you dex holders one by one about the wonderful world of fanfiction! You know, do you like it, what's your least and most favorite thing, your thoughts on it." I explained. Yellow nodded in understanding. "Where do we start?"

"Uh...well, what do you think about the stories?" I said. I honestly hadn't thought that far yet of the interview. "I think the stories are good." Yellow smiled. "They help the writers to practice their literacy skills."

Silence.

I could almost hear Yellow thoughts from her panicked and blank look. _WhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdo!?_

I was thinking, _leave it for her to suddenly change the entertainment to a school related thing. What is with these people?_

"Next," I continued, racking my brain for another question. "Do you think fanfiction is a good thing?"

"I guess so. I mean, it helps people express their inner self and everything." Yellow said slowly. She's starting to sound like those history making for their peaceful and expressful self people. "Okay, I guess you're either being unbiased with this or you don't want to hurt anybody's feelings." I said. "What do you mean?" Yellow said with a confused look. "Will you still think the same if you knew the content of the stories? You know, romance, AUs, angst, horror, mystery, girlxgirl, A serial killer that's killing every dex holder, that kind of stuff-wait, why are you so pale?"

Yellow just shuddered at the list I said. What's wrong, I have no idea.

"Uh...I'll take that as a no comment then." I said uncertainly. "So, anything you want to talk about?"

"Well...why is there a lot of shippings?" Yellow asked. "I don't get what they are, honestly."

"Pairings romatically speaking." I said, looking through at my book of 'Everything you need to know in the fanfiction language including shipping names'. "Uh...yeah, that's basically what this book says."

"Why are they call shippings?" Yellow asked. I shrugged. "Maybe because in those cliche movies or something, when a princess and prince marry, they go on a ship? Or was it a carriage?" I wondered out loud. Yellow shrugged, not knowing the answers either. "Then what's crackshippings? Oh, and why are their many shippings but with a different name at the beginning like Mangaquestshipping and Oldrivalshipping?"

"Crackshippings are..." I looked it up. "I guess shippings that involve people in a different region or didn't have any hints of romance involving the two but the people just did it for the heck of it?" I looked at Yellow if I answered her question enough. "Oh, ant the second question's answer is that there are many pairings, so they change the name for a certain pairing."

"Then what are they and what do they pair for?" Yellow asked. I frowned. "You really want to know?" Yellow nodded. "Blue asked me to ask actually." Yellow admitted. I bet you people 50000 bucks that Blue blackmailed Yellow instead.

"Let's see, the most I'm familiar with is Special, Mangaquest, Oldrival, Soulshipping, Commoner, Agency/Chess (I forgot to mention there are some pairings with different names), Tea, Frantic, Ferriswheel, and others I either forgot the names or don't know the names. Oh, but I think there was a crack pairing for you and Emily."

"Emily?" Yellow repeated. "Emerald." I translated. "Uh, but what do those words stand for? And...tea? Ferriswheel?"

"I know right?" I said. "I guess to make things easier to remember, they put in words that might give hints on which pairing it is. Let's see...Mangaquest is Crystal and GOld, Oldrival is Blue and Green, Soulshipping is Silver and Soul, Commoner is Platinum and Diamond (I believe), Agency/Chess is Black and White, Tea is Bill and Daisy, Frantic is Sapphire and Ruby, Ferriswheel is White and N, and yeah, that's it."

"What about Specialshipping?" Yellow said innocently. I flinched. She flinched for no reason I guess. "Uh...you and your crush?" I said. ? Yellow was like, yeah, a question mark.

I facepalmed. "Do you or do you not have an almost canon crush?"

"Actually..." Yellow said nervously. "Blue made me eat a pill that made me unbiased and like, um...neutral? That is, like I won't have any romantic feelings for a while."

I blinked. "You DO realize that when it wores off, you will be even more embarrassed?" Yellow nodded. I facepalmed again. "Any other questions?" I asked.

Yellow shook her head after a bit of thought.

"Okay." I said. I shoeed her out the door. "Out you go now and tell that Blue's next." I shut the door. _Oops, I forgot about the oneshot I was supposed to do. Darn, this is what happens when a bunch of good stories are coming in at once. Oh well, it's these kinds that makes it easier to remember...rant over._

I just realized that Yellow's interview was more like a shipping convo instead.


	2. Interview with Blue

**Here's the new interview of Blue! Sorry it's short...:P**

**And hopefully there's no hard feeling on the yaoi authors and such.**

**I don't own Pokespe!**

* * *

The next day, I opened the door for Blue, but before I could say anything, Blue suddenly burst out in anger, "MY NAME IS BLUE! PERIOD!"

"I call that an exclamation point more than a period." I sweatdropped as Blue huffed from either anger or climbing up those 574 floors. "And I _know_ your name is Blue."

"Yeah but others call me Green! I don't get you people!" Blue said angrily. "So I'm going to assume you took an anger pill or something okay? It's just a na-"

"IT IS NOT JUST A NAME!" Blue yelled. "And yes, I think I ate a pill one time." Blue said it like a comment.

I sweatdropped. "Okay…but other than being a cool color, it _really_ is just a na-"

"I refuse to be mixed up with that robotic thing of a man." Blue murmured. "Too late." I said. T T

"Besides." I chided. "The only reason some people call ya 'Green' is because the manga was based off of the games. In Japan, it was red with the companion, green, so they called Green 'Green' and Red 'Red'. You were a…secondary one, I guess, so you were called 'Blue.'" I said. "And that's the reason people mistaken me for 'Green' because~?" Blue said. "In America, we had Red with the companion Blue, so the rival, aka 'Green' ('Blue' technically) is called 'Blue' in the manga and you're called 'Green'. Which means in the American manga of Pokespe, it's the girl being 'Green'. Do you get all of this?"

"Yeah, but why did they change it?" Blue asked. She crossed her arms. "Ask Nintendo or whatever." I said. "Now enough chit chattin'. I didn't invite you here about your naming problems. It's about Fanfiction!" I ushered her to her seat and gave her lemon tea. It was my first time to drink it too.

"So, about fanfi-"

"It's horrible." Blue said without skipping a beat. She took a sip. "Mm! It's good!"

"I didn't finish my sentence, but okay, what's so horrible about it?" I said, a slight scowl on my face. "Yaoi and all that icky stuff." Blue answered. "That's it?" I said. "Hmm…nope. The people who ship me with Silver is nuts. He's like a brother. I don't see people marrying their kin."

"But technically, you're not kin, and secondly, didn't they say that childhood friends are most likely to have a romantic…" I stopped there because of Blue's deadly stare. I gulped and took a sip of tea. "A-a roman tea party…of such…ahahaha." I regret making that corny pun and Blue started giving me a weird look.

_Plus in dynasties, royalty marry their own kin…but there's _no_ way I'm going to tell _her_ that._

"Ahem. Moving on!" I said, fake smiling. "Uh…want do you think of the writers?"

"Horrible as well." Blue took another sip. "Ugh. You're terrible." I moaned. "What's so bad about the writers now?"

"Well, they're not half bad, the ones doing those humorous and some romantic ones but…" Blue put on a T .T face. "Why do they all have me as a blackmailing, sinister, 'ohoho', matchmaker girl?"

"That's basically your personality." I said, taking a sip of tea. It really is good! "But…I'm not _that_ persistent! Remember during the time I was kinda an outcast on the sevii islands, my homeland? Scratch that, I _was_ an outcast! I was surely mature during those times." Blue said. "And I don't act a single like a mature person in those stories!"

"Maybe it won't be much of a fun story like that." I said, taking another sip of tea. "Most of the humorous ones are because of, well…_you_. Don't give me that look, you should be proud to be the one that 'gave birth' (excuse the horrible expression) to those funny stories many people love around the world!"

"That's the comedy duo's job." Blue snapped. "And you want to be the serious one because?" I said. "Not serious! Mature! Difference!" Blue yelled. I looked sideway. _Yeah, I call serious Green, mature, in my opinion_.

"Okay, okay. Mature. Fine. You want to be the mature one. Let me tell you something. I leaned in a little closer. "None of the dex holders are supposed to be mature! It's called comedy!"

"There should be at least _one_ straight man of the group!" Blue yelled. "And that man's named Pearl!" I yelled back.

"He's not mature!"

"I never said he was!"

"But-"

"Being the straight man of the comedy duo doesn't mean you're mature." I stated. "Next question!" I said before Blue could say anything else. "What is your favorite story out of all the fanfics?"

Blue thought for a bit. I took five sips of tea. "I guess..." Blue frowned. "Yeah, I don't like any."

"Wow, so blunt I guess." I sweatdropped. "I'm guessing it's because of the same reason as you hating the authors?"

"Go figures, Sherlock." Blue said sarcastically.

"...okay, what else..." I muttered. "If you can change something about fanfiction, what will you-"

"I'll kick out all the yaoi authors and such." Blue took another sip of tea. I let my face slam on the table. "Just...go, go..." I said with my muffled voice. I raised my hand and did the 'shoo shoo' motion at the general direction of Blue. "Get Green please."

I heard the scraping sound of the chair and BLue's stomps before I heard the banging of the door. I sighed. Hopefully, Green won't be that much of a pain in the neck as well.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Interview with Green

**This is the update for Green's interview. Let me warn you, this was a mistake on my part.**

**I SHOULD HAVE NEVER INTERVIEWED GREEN AFTER BLUE!**

**Anyways, as always, I don't own anything.**

* * *

_I heard a knock and opened the door, I heard a knock and opened the door, I heard a knock and opened the door, I heard a-_

I heard a knock and opened the door. It was Green. He was panting and all like during the three paths at the time. He seemed to be about to say something but there was NO WAY I was letting him talk before I yell. "YOU'RE FREAKING LATE FOR TWO DAYS AND IT TOOK YOU **FIVE** HOURS CLIMBING UP THOSE STUPID 574 FLOORS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Sorry." Green just said like it was no big deal. "But you had a lot of time on your hands, so I figured-"

"OH SURE! I HAD A LOT OF TIME SO YOU CAN JUST DILLY DALLY ON WITH YOUR LIVES, HUH?! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"Sorry." Green said calmly again, although I could see the agitated look he was hiding. "But I was helping a few people-"

"CAN YOU PLEASE GET ANGRY FOR ONCE!" I interrupted, almost breaking my vocal cord. "WHAT ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT ME TO GET ANGRY FOR?!" Green yelled furiously. I smiled. "Much better. Good to know that I have proof to show Blue next time I see her." I held up a recording device. Green stared at me asking me, _What the heck is going on?_ Trust me, Green, you don't wanna know.

"Anyways, sit!" I half commanded, half suggested to him. Okay, so I kinda helped him make his decision by pushing him and forcing him to sit on a chair, so what? "Now," I started, plopping on my seat across Green. He was automatically bored. Oh great, now I'm starting to talk like he's a robot. Great.

"Let's start with how you-wait, did you…_eat_ anything today?"

"Besides the homemade cookies the woman 50 floors below gave me, no." Green said. I could tell from his face he regretted being mannerly. Trust me, I know how he feels.

That woman's cookies are classified as toxic if you ask me.

"Good." I said. "What about it?" Green raised his eyebrows. "Does this have to do with Blue?"

"In a way…" I said. "Back to topic, what do you think of fanfiction?" I asked him. _Please not let this be another round of Blue…_

"Horrible." Green replied in a stoic tone. "Urgh..!" I slammed my head on the table. "Something wrong?" I heard Green say. "Yes…" I muttered/hissed. "Why is it that you think it's horrible? Besides the fact that it's…horrible?"

"It's horrible because of the content in some of the stories, including yaoi, murder, and adult rated scenes. There's also adultery, in some cases." Green replied.

"Heh." I managed to sarcastically laugh. _He's blunt._

"Anything else?" I said, slowly lifting my head up. It was only ending up for slamming my head again when I heard Green's answer. "Yes, there's those Shippings, impossible shippings, and those pokemonxtrainer shippings. By the way, it's impossible for a ninetales to have an egg with a trainer, and vise versa. Ninetales can only-"

"Stop! I do NOT need details!" I gasped. "…and overreactions." Green promptly finished. I gave him a look that probably made me look like a person half dead thinking _Go figures, Sherlock!_

**Five minutes later, when I got my bearings**

"What about the authors? What do you think of them?" I forced the words out of my mouth. "Which one?" Green said. "…ALL OF THEM." I emphasized. "Some are good at writing, some are not even trying to write one, so it turns out terrible, some have good story lines, but aren't able to write it well enough, some have inappropriate minds, others have-"

"Okay! I get the idea." I said. I shook my head. Just terrible. "My mistake!" I said aloud. "Of what?" Green asked, folding his arms. "Of interviewing you and Blue consecutively." I said bitterly. "And here I'm supposed to ask what's your favorite story in the fanfiction universe. But you know what? I should ask what's your favorite story in the fanfiction universe IF you have any. Although in this case, I'm assuming none?"

Green nodded. I sighed. "So that means…no fav authors?"

Nods again, sighs again. "Surprise question." Although I said it in a monotone question. "What's your favorite shipping.

This ACTUALLY surprised Green, and made him blush. That means he's thinking about a certain shipping/girl. "Well?" I said, leaning a bit to hear better. "N-none." Green averted his eyes.

I stared at him teasingly. Then sighed and went back to my original seating. "Whatever, it's not like I'm going to waste my time trying to squeeze the unimportant information out of you anyway." I rested my chin on my hand. "I suppose that's about it since I could pretty much predict the answers for the other questions…so could you get Red for me?" I said as Green already got up to walk out. The faint traces of his blush is gone. _Eh, whatever, let the matchmaking be left for Blue and Cupid._

Oh Arceus, PLEASE tell me Red isn't going to be painful like the last two. _Please_.

* * *

**That's it, sorry for it to be a bit shorter than Blue, but please review.**

**I need some happiness in my life.**


	4. Interview with Red

**This is Red's interview! I can NOT wait until this is over this was a horrible mistake just read just read I don't own pokemon. *sigh***

* * *

I waited lazily for Red climbing up those flights of stairs. I kept drumming my finger out of bored with a matching expression as well. When the door finally opened, Red was panting and wiping off the sweat on his forehead. "What happened to the elevator?" he asked.

"We were lazy to fix it. Doesn't really matter, we were able to use our pokemon."

"Why can't we use pokemon?"

"I could give you a list right now, but I'm not here to be doing the answering. Have a seat and have a cookie. Assuming _you_ didn't eat anything either." I narrowed my eyes menacingly, and Red gulped and **backed** away. "Seriously though." I said in my usual, not grumpy manner. "Have a seat." I pointed to the chair across me. Red hesitantly walked over to the table. I'm not Arceus, I'm can't kill him. Well, technically, I could, but that's not the point.

"Let's start with the usual. What do you think of fanfiction?" I asked. Red thought for a bit.

**Five minutes later**

I got REALLY bored but kept my mouth shut since this _is_ the champion and ordered milk tea. My favorite drink in the world. Aside from soda and…brisk and such but still. Red is still thinking.

A couple of minutes later, the milk tea came and I was sipping my tea while drawing random cute little chibi bunnies that look like cinnamoroll style while Red was still seriously thinking. I didn't (_much_) want to interrupt his…intense training with his head instead of fist so I took my time as well.

**10 minutes later**

It's lunch time! I ordered some pasta with meatballs. Too bad there's some pepper…but at least I got thai tea! It's sort of the same as milk tea. I ordered Red a sandwich, which he chew slowly because he's STILL (FREAKING STILL!) thinking.

**15 minutes later**

I finished my lunch quickly and got some chips to munch on. I worked back on my doodles, and Red is still thinking…

**Couple of minutes later**

One grain of sand, two grains of sand, three grains of sand…

**When I FINALLY snapped**

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" I slammed my hands on the table, Red jerked his head up, surprised. "JUST ANSWER WHATEVER'S ON YOUR MIND! I'M NOT TAKING THE WHOLE TIME WAITING FOR YOU TO ANSWER ONE STUPID QUESTION!"

Red blinked once. Then twice. "I…don't really know."

I slammed my head on the table for the fourth time. "May I ask…why?" I said in a evil tone.

Red sweatdropped.

Oh Mew, don't tell me Red is _so_ kind, he is stalling his answer because he has negative feelings about it…

"Fine, no comment." I huffed. "Favorite author, story, anything?"

Red shook his head…_thankfully_. I nodded slowly.

"Well…" I swallowed hard, trying to suppress my anger. "Just…" I looked at my empty cup. "Bring…bring this…" I pointed to the cup and dishes. "Downstairs to the kitchen…on your way out…and…..bring…Gold. Tell him to actually come in two weeks. I can't take anymore dexholders tomorrow, or the next day, or-ARGH!" I shouted. Red just jerked back like I'm something toxic and should be aware of 24/7.

I pointed the door. "Go and do what I say! Unless you have something you want to say so this interview _WON'T BE IN VAIN!_"

Red gulped, obviously uncomfortable. I suppose that his brain has overloaded and now he can't think of anything. I sighed. "Shippings. What do you think of them? I don't care what you say, no one's going to get mad at you."

"Uh…shippings are…uh…nice?" Red said in a questioning tone.

…

…

Oh, what the heck. Better than nothing.

"Okay then!" I said, stretching. "As long as you're not talking about yaoi or anything, fine by me!"

"Yaoi?"

"…forget it, it's too traumatizing." I waved it off, and Red didn't say anything. "Oh yeah!" I remembered. "Why do you think they called it Specialshipping?" I asked him. "What?" Red blinked. "You know, since it has to do with you, I figured you'll know why since Yellow didn't have a clue about it either."

Red scratched his head. "Well, that'll explain why there's something called a specialshipping fan club or whatever…but no, I really don't know why is called specialshipping." Red looked at me. "Since you heard of it, maybe you could tell me if it has anything to do with the members of the specialshipping fan club always seems to have a straw hat, fishing rods, a Pikachu, a red baseball cap, and such?"

I blinked, smirked, then smiled mischievously. "Oh, nothing." I said. I ushered him out. Don't forget about telling Gold _in a month_. Bye~!"

"But-"

I slammed the door shut.


	5. Interview with Gold

You click on the link indicating the chapter for Gold's interview. You saw a video (this is the video!). You clicked play. A girl about the age of 13 appeared. "Hi, viewers!" she said in a nervous way. She nervously waved at the screen. "Yeah, due to circumstances, I had to send you a video since uh…Gold…uh-" she was cut off by a loud roar and explosions. "Yeah, long story short, I have to clear up some business and stuff and Gold's under arrest for now-" You hear a boy's voice saying, "Aw c'mon! I'm still too young! After I destroyed a ship, saved Johto, and whatnot, NOW you decided to arrest me? What a load of *censored sound*" You wait for about 30 seconds of the beeping sound while seeing the girl glaring at the side of the supposedly place where the boy was cussing.

"As I was saying," The girl said after she went off screen and you heard a smack, bang, "OW!", muffled voice, and the sound of duct tape. She reappeared at the screen. "Due to circumstances…" the girl gave another glare to the boy. You noticed that she is now holding a rope in her hand. "This video will be more like a visual interview, but I'm just going to use my decent interpretation skills to figure out Gold's answers. He's…out of the screen but…" You see that the girl's image shifted a little and a loud muffled "OW!" was heard, indicating that she stomped onto the boy's foot. "He's here." The girl said.

"So what do you think of Fanfiction?" the girl asked, looking at the side of the screen while you heard sirens. You heard a faint muffle and saw the girl staring intently. "It's a bunch of…" the girl then glared murderously at the side of the screen (the boy). "Next question…" she muttered, still glaring. "Do you like any stories?" You heard a happy muffled noise. The girl muttered, "Folks, let your imagination run wild, but I'm starting to think that daydreaming face of his is NOT something I want to know…" the girl had a questioning look before her face got very angry. "M rated huh?" she muttered under her breath.

The girl huffed. "Your favorite author?"

There was silence after you heard some muffles. The girl gagged a little before trying to kick the boy (you did see the girl kicking at the side of the screen). "Gold says what I believe it to be "All the sexy girls. Judging from the look in his eyes, I hit the bullseye. Hah! Like who knows who are you talking abou-…excuse me." The girl faced the screen before stomping (you saw the video shake a little) before you hear lots of banging, screaming, and various objects past through the screen (including hammers, saws, a chair, etc.) The girl came back and faced the screen. "Sorry about that, I just needed to clear some things up!" she turned to look at the boy again.

"What do you like about fanfiction." She said in a monotone voice. You heard a person in the background saying, "Everyone, move out! This place is off limits! Hey, officer! Did everyone come out safely."

She stared at the boy as if he's crazy. "Anything you hate about it?" she said without telling the boy's reply. Muffled sound before the girl smirked. "Ha. Crystal is the best when it comes to those stories. Trust me, a lot of people would love to see you get your butt kicked every single day." You heard some more muffled voices and the girl sighed. "Well, there's people called mangaquestshipping, and they love it for you two to get together." More muffled sounds. "What should I say?" the girl rolled her eyes. "Kissing and stuff is exactly what you need to tell love from hate." The girl ducked and you heard a few gagging sounds. "I need to get used to these romantic stuff" you heard the girl said before appearing the screen once more.

"What would you like to change about fan-" she was interrupted by muffled sounds. "Well excuse me for being one who actually likes the pairing. Hey, don't look at me like that. I like shippings, but I don't like talking about romantic-like things! Besides." The girl looked up. T T "I don't think people except for weirdos will see you as a cool, handsome, gentleman."

"No way! You? A husband? Oh dear, I feel sorry for the wife then…" the girl shook her head in mocking. You heard angry muffled sound and sirens and "You are under arrest!" and the next thing you know, a blur of monotone colors and blue ran past the screen, trampling the girl. "Whoa, wha-" the girl said as a fight began to break out in front of the screen. You only saw a bunch dust before a sign got somehow stucked on the screen. It read: **Review and the next interview is Silver!**

Yelps were heard before the screen glitched and turned black.

You stared at the screen for a while, before you *insert whatever you did next*.


	6. Interview with Silver

**Hello, peeps! I don't own pokemon and the following 'paper' is the sheet of which Silver has filled out (after getting Blue to blackmail him, Arceus, I never knew he hated me!) of the questions the interview consist of. So without further ado, read on…the italics are his handwriting by the way.**

What do you think of fanfiction?

_Crap._

What is your favorite story?

_The ones where I get to kick Gold's butt*off_

What is your favorite author?

_No one. They are all bad people**_

Do you have any particular feelings about shippings?

_They are bad***. I'm_ _pretty sure Nee-san has something to do with this, right? This is crap! I can't take it anymore! Who the heck is this 'Soul' person anyway? How the heck am I supposed to hang out (much less date) a stupid character from a pixilated game on a dumb**** machine?! I. HATE. THEM._

Do you have any particular feelings about the fanfiction stories itself?

_Like hell I do! Who the heck invented M rated stories? They're horrible*****! Why am I always the silent stoic type! That's stupid Green's role! I hate it when they mix Green's personality with me! I freakin'****** hate it! Don't get me STARTED on yaoi and those crap*******!_

Why do you hate Green so much?

_I don't hate him. I really really really really really really really hate him. WHY IS EVERYONE IMPLYING THAT I'M FREAKING******** JEALOUS OF HIM?! OF WHAT?! HIS SPIKY GOLD-LIKE HAIR?! EVEN NEE-SAN IS MAKING FUN OF ME! THE WORLD IS NOT _ *you saw that there were stray marks as if the pencil tip broke*

Any changes will you like to make in fanfiction?

_**EVERYTHING. FREAKING EVERYTHING. **_

Ever took a chill pill before?

…_what the-this is Gold's doing right? __**I'm going to make sure that guy will NEVER SEE THE FREAKING DAYLIGHT AGAIN.**_

Who is your crush?

_This is one of those times that I wish Nee-san were…different in the head._

…

_No Blue, who is looking over my shoulder at the moment, I am __**NOT BLUSHING**__._*you saw a different handwriting that looks like a girl* _(hint hint nudge nudge wink wink ^^)_

What's your favorite pairing?

*You saw a small hole big enough for a pencil tip and a few broken bits of wood*

**As you may of noticed, there are some words that had multiple* or one *. This is because the words Silver wrote was bit too…uh…not mannerly words, strictly speaking (if strictly speaking applies). Sorry, for letting the word 'crap' slide, and freaking, if you're too…uh…**_**Platina like**_** (Platinum, Dawn, whatever). You may use your imagination to come up with whatever Silver actually wrote, but I'm just going to put hints if…for whatever reason you want to, want to.**

_The ones where I get to kick Gold's butt*_

**Think of a three letter word describing the same thing as butt**

_No one. They are all bad people**_

**Starts with B, ends with S in this case. Singular is just H.**

_They are bad***._

**Bull plus 'you know what' equals?**

_a dumb**** machine_

**dumb plus 'three letter word for butt' equals?**

_They're horrible*****!_

**See the one for bad*** times a hundred**

_freakin'******_

**Starts with the same letter, F. Change REA to two letters…yeah…**

_crap*******!_

**See the one for bad*****

_I'M FREAKING******** JEALOUS OF HIM?!_

**See the one for freaking'********

**The next one's is Crystal! *Cheers***

**Review! **_Hell don't_

*You saw the same girl's handwriting* _Please do! ^^_


	7. Interview with Crystal

**Hello! Since Crystal didn't have time to come to my workplace and she injured her ankle, I had to visit the lab and interview her with a recorder of mine. I guess that's means that the Johto dexholders doesn't have a normal way of conversation huh? Anyone understand what I mean? Anyone? So the normal text is my voice and Crystal's voice is **_**like this without the bold! **_**Just 'click' on the blank 'video' and get comfortable! You may want to get some sort of picture of Crystal or something instead of seeing a black screen the whole time. JUST A SUGGESTION. **

* * *

"So here I am, sitting across a blue, anti-gravity hair girl on a cushy couch with green fabric and those weird spiral French patterns. We're just awkwardly sitting here while I cut the cake and Crystal is giving me weird looks. The cake has strawberries on it that I so gladly gave Crystal. The recorder is on the table at the side. Crystal is still giving me weir-"

"_Why are you narrating your life like that? That sounds like what a lonely old woman (or child) would do."_

"Jeez, Chris. I'm not old. That's an insult! I'm just doing the background information for the viewers to know what it's like since a recorder doesn't exactly have a camera."

"_Uh, you might want to look at your cutting progress."_

"Hm?...oops. The cake doesn't look so great anymore. Whatever, I'm not really a cake person. I said as I shoved it to Crystal's side."

"_Why are you narrating like a story again?"_

"Too much Fairy Tail with the clock dude. So whenever you are ready, let me know and I'll start the interview."

"_Sure."_

"And so here I am, narrating again while Crystal awkwardly eats her cake as I stare at her intently. So Crystal, how's the…uh…debt?"

"_*growls while eating cake sound* Gold STILL has to pay me the fine for bailing him out! And I saw him gambling the other day! Outrageous!"_

"I'm more surprised that he's easily bailed out. How much?"

"_*sarcastic voice* Oh, I don't know. _"*whisper* she said while rolling her eyes." _Ani, stop with the narrating. The answer's a couple of millions pokedollars."_

"…whoa…you had money?"

"_There goes my 10 year salary…"_

"Wow. You used 10 years worth of your salary or something?"

"_More or less. Now I'm stuck with eating fast food for the couple of months."_

"*whisper* she said while rolling her eyes again."

"_Ani, stop it, now!"_

"Jeez, sorry! Anyways, what about the fine Gold has to pay for the several of building that got burned down, the 10 cars caught in the accident, the hospital fees for the 30 victims, and the gambling debt?"

"_The same amount as the bail."_

"…interview time! Eat while interviewing, how's that? What do you like about fanfiction?"

"…"

"…done chewing?"

"…_yep. Now, to answer your question, I guess I like the creativity…except for some…not appropriate ones…"_

"Yeah, pretty much. Wasn't the stories funny?"

"…_yes, no…some are. But some are just downright rude! I mean, is me kicking Gold out the roof supposed to be funny? What about the expenses to fix the roof? I can't kick a grown boy out of the roof. Gold isn't a feather you know. I had to carry him home when he's drunk one time you know!...I don't get it, plus, what's with the afterthought of having Gold see my undergarments anyway?!"_

"…you don't make sense and you're just looking at this way to deeply. Plus, since when was Gold allowed to drink?"

"_My point exactly."_

"…Any favorite authors?"

"…_no."_

"Eh? Why not? By the way, you got…something over there. The other left."

"_Thanks….*gulp* The reason why I don't have any favorite authors is that they either have sick minds or they pair me up with Silver or…worst of all, Gold. WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH GOLD OF ALL PEOPLE! HE'S JUST GOING TO GET IN THE WAY OF MY WORK!"_

"*rattle of dishes* Uh…phew, thought the dishes was going to fall there…*gulp* you're paired up with him because…opposites….attract? I said in a nervous voice because Crystal is glaring at me and fuming with anger and IshouldstopnowwhileI'mstillalive…"

"_*mumbles* Hate mangaquestshippers…"_

"…I take offense on that. *serious tone* Seriously."

"_Next question."_

"…why is your hair anti gravity?"

"…_That's not a question of fanfiction… _"*whispers* she said with a frown"_ ANI!"_

"Sorry! But answer it anyways, I'm sure people will love to know why anyways."

"…_Genetics."_

"Wonderful answer I said sarcastically."

"_You…are going to keep narrating, right?"_

"Yep."

"…_next."_

"Favorite story?"

"_None."_

"Why?"

"_Because…the story just doesn't interest me much."_

"But…that's contradicting what you said earlier…"

"_No, I said I like fanfiction for the creativity, never said I liked the stories itself. If I'm forced to choose…maybe the one called by FlareonGirl1 about the pickup lines Gold successfully failed with the girls."_

"She said with a smirk and ate a cake while glaring at me for the comment I made just now. Favorite Pairings?"

"…_._"She made a look of disgust as she swallowed her cake and glared at me."_I guess it's Franticshipping. It's the only one I could think of that's actually…true."_

"What about the one for Winona and what's his name?"

"_Wallace? I thought they broke up-WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT LOVE WITH YOU?!"_

"Because it's an interview with questions leading to another! *softer voice to herself* I yelled back with authority."

"…"She fumed while taking a bite of cake again."_Next."_

"*whispers very quickly* she said while glaring. *normal voice* Okay! So…what would you like to change about fanficiton?"

"_Ban all unappropiate stories…and make sure that pervert and I DON'T GET TOGETHER."_

"Why are you talking so loudly? Anyways, let's see…you got those answered…I said while looking at Silver's paper he wrote. Crystal is now glaring at me. What? Like I said, I'm recording _voices_, not pictures! Who's your crush?"

"_*choking sound like you're choking on cake*"_

"Uh oh. *sounds of plates moving around the table and a hand getting a cup and water bottle* *sound of water pouring in a cup* Here, drink. Don't die on me for cake or I have roughly five people coming for my life."

"_*gulps* *sighs* *Croaky voice* Is that supposed to make me feel better?"_

"Uh…both?"

"_What nice friends I have."_

"She said sarcastically. Uh…so anyways! You didn't answer the question."

"…_I refuse to answer any questions unrelated to fanfiction."_

"She said while crossing her arms and frowning. Fine. I didn't want to ask that question in the first place. What do you think of your character in the stories."

"…_One thing. Why am I always some sort of kicking maniac? As much as I'll love to kick Gold's guts every time he does something stupid, I don't do that."_

"True, I don't recall you doing that in the manga either…except for maybe that Arceus plot when you didn't want Gold to finish his sentence, but I didn't read it for a while so I don't remember. Maybe the authors did it since it'll be kinda imaginable since you _are_ a kicking expert. And you hate Gold. And you like him-_as a friend_, Chris. Don't look at me with a fist raised holding a _knife_ (for Arceus sake) as if you're _going to kill me_."

"…_anything else?"_

"Uh…do you…like Gold? *banging of a hand on the table with a knife* I mean the object! Object! Not the person! Don't kill me (not like you could with the knife stuck in the table but with your kicking skills, maybe flying out of the roof is a possibility after all)"

"…_..*angry tone* anything…else?"_

"…What will you say about the truth and dare stories or the seven minutes in heaven or hell stories where you're forced to ki~_kick_ Gold? Not kiss, kick! Ahahaha…no?"

"_NO!"_

"Sor-!"

_End of recording._

* * *

_New recording:_

* * *

"Yeah, so I'm just recording this because…yeah, you'll see. Just, getting my cell out and calling a certain number."

"*beep boop beep bop* *Dial tone*"

"_Blue speaking."_

"Blue, I got the recording."

"_Yippee! What did she say? Did she admit her love?"_

"*murmuring tone* She said all happy go lucky and gossipy like."

"_What's that sweetie?"_

"Nothing. So I'm going to make sure you're paying for the time wasted and the life threatening stuff, 'kay? That or _beware of my OCs…they are scary._ On a lighter note, are you going to blackmail me with art to rig the interviews? 'cause one of these days, it's going to bite you back."

"_Chill lax! I'm the world's greatest thief, if I do say so myself."_

"I thought you said you wanted to be mature."

"_I am trying to guide my clueless friends towards their fated love, this IS mature!"_

"*under breath* she said in an angry tone. *Normal voice* Whatever you say, my lady."

"_Excuse me, but did I just heard sarcasm in your voice?"_

"Duh."

"…_*suppressed anger* look, they will be glad I'm helping them with their life, because without me, they could be elders and STILL won't be married. I am helping. Not interfering like those stupid fanfiction people say, HELPING. Maturity is a different matter. I'm mature. Not immature. GOT IT? MATURE. TELL THAT TO THE OTHER AUTHORS. I just need you to help me."_

"…can I say that maturity DOES NOT include blackmailing?'

"…_no, you can't."_

"So…you want to be a matured immature person?"

"…_huh?"_

"Let's do this is in a math format, shall we? You want to be a mature (immature person). Meaning a mature 'immature person', like-yeah, pretty much."

"_Yeah…I think I know what you're trying to say. But still, I'm mature."_

"Whatever you say."

"_So…who's the next vic-person?"_

"…Well…if one or two wants to do Soul even though she's technically NOT a dexholder, I might do that or do it as a bonus. If not, I guess it's Ruby."

"…_can you do double the interview?"_

"You mean two people at once? I might but Ruby and Sapphire is OUT OF THE QUESTION."

"_Why not?"_

"*mutters* she said in a whiny tone. *normal* I would love to see your home after Ruby and Sapphire came over to your house for dinner. Advice: DON'T BRING OUT GLASS DISHES OR KNIVES. INCLUDE NO METAL AND MAKE SURE YOUR HOUSE IS DAMAGE FREE."

"_You realize that you're giving _me_ advice, right?"_

"What should I do? Give you an order?"

"_Sure. Give me a hamburger. Soda as well."_

"…would you like fries with that?"

"_Sure~! Don't forget to include those questions during Ruby's interview! Bye~!"_

"*beep beep beeeeeep click*"

"…"

"*Beep bop beep beep boop* *Dial tone* *Click*"

"_This is Green Oak speaking."_

"Hiya Green! Listen I need a fav-"

"_No."_

"Oh come on! I'm not Blue! Why are you saying no when I haven't-"

"_The last time you 'needed a favor', I got food poisoning."_

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you were like Red and ate that woman's cookie, huh? Listen, just give me a meal from Mc's. Hamburger and fries. Soda of any kind. You have about 10 or so pokedollars to spend, so just do it!"

"_Since when was I your butler?"_

"Since I became a writer, now do it!"

"_You do it! You have 10 pokedollars."_

"If I told you that if you disobey me, I'm going to give Blue all those doodles and pictures of your loved one, would you say yes?"

"…_You…hang out with Blue too much."_

"Haha, no, I just got that from my own experience. Plus, it _was_ your fault that you made me your trash can when you were doodling."

"…_fine…you owe me though."_

"Duh, I may do some sort of blackmail, but I'm not money greedy."

"…_*Beep beep beeeeep* *click*"_

* * *

End of recording.

* * *

**Yah, so, I'm just going to say I rushed this and I'm terrible at Crystal's personality, I should've reread the Crystal chapters again…**

**So, I'm just going to say that I'm sorry that this is probably not going to be your expectations of Crystal's interview but hey, no one's perfect. And just a note that there might be other characters whom I'm terrible at with their personalities…**

**Bleh, :P**

**Review and we're all one big happy family!**

**Lalalala~**


	8. Interview with Ruby AND Sapphire

**I'll do Soul when everyone else is done, either that or something…since I don't know how to contact her…**

* * *

"Ru-" I tried to yell at him but _no~_ a couch has to interrupt me by flying at the tom girl. I flinched at the impact and ducked to avoid a piano. A PIANO. Since when did I have a piano? Since when was there a piano in my office? Since WHEN CAN A PERSON CARRY ONE SINGLE HANDED?!

"Sapphire!" I managed to yell at the rampaging girl. "Stop! Stop! You're trashing my office! WATCH OUT FOR THE FALLING LIGHTS!"

"I AIN'T GONNA SIT WITH THAT SISSY FOR 10 MINUTES!"

"I never said you will! I just need you to collaborate-"

"I REFUSE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A BARBARIAN!"

"…The back story! Only for a minute! 60 seconds! That's it! Whoa!" I managed to ducked my coffee table. I don't drink coffee, it's just called that! Don't judge me!

"I DON'T GET WHY WE HAVE TO BE TOGETHER IN THOSE STUPID STORIES EVERY SINGLE TIME! I HATE HIM!"

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!"

_I'm surprised Ruby hasn't fainted from the messy room._ I thought. "Uh, watch out for the falling…_computers?_"

"PRISSY!"

"BARBARIAN!"

"No! MY FILES!"

"I'LL FEEL SORRY FOR THE WRITERS THAT NEED TO BE YOUR MODEL! THEY MUST BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"LIKEWISE!"

"Is it just me, or is Ruby pretty much agreeing with Sapphir-"

"I DON'T AGREE WITH HER!" Ruby yelled at me. "THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!" Sapphire yelled at the same time. I gulped. "Okay, okay…"

"Hmph. I'm just glad I get to beat Ruby up in the stories." Sapphire smirked and crossed her arms in pride. At least there won't be any-

"Ow!" Sapphire said as something slapped her on the head. She looked at the direction where she felt it and saw Ruby furiously holding…a ball of yarn? "Ruby, your girliness is going to be your downfall in offenses." I said behind Sapphire. Sapphire was shaking furiously with anger in her eyes. "Uh oh." I said, and ducked behind a falling couch.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME BEATING YOU UP?!"

"YEAH I DO HAVE A PROBLEM! THOSE AUTHORS ARE MY NEMESIS IF THEY FAVOR YOU OVER ME! I HATE THEM!"

I bit my lip to keep me from saying how that wasn't really an insult to Sapphire, but to the writers. "AND WHAT'S WITH THOSE WEIRD STORIES THAT HAVE ME AND THAT…THAT…_GIRL_ MAKING OUT?!"

"YOU READ THOSE?!" I said in disbelief, surprise, and 'OMG there's going to be an earthquake' voice while Ruby said, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M A BOY!" at the same time. "No, I didn't read those." Sapphire told me in a casual, 'what the heck are you talking about' tone. "I can't read those weird groups of words. I just heard them from Gold." She turned back to Ruby with a familiar anger. "AND YOU SURE DON'T ACT LIKE A BOY!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD MEH!"

I cowered a little over the storm of flying furniture, books, balls of yarn, knitting sticks, thimbles (a thimble? Really?), tables, super sharp pencils (I knew I shouldn't sharpened them today), and string (okay, Ruby? That's not going to hurt even a Shedinja!).

"You know, you're still agreeing though." I said suddenly. Ruby and Sapphire stopped throwing stuff around and missing each other (no, not in a loving way). "HUH?"

"Well, I mean, from your behavior, I would have thought you both hate the franticshipping and franticshippers since they involve both of you to be in love…" My voice said it quieter and quieter as I saw Ruby's and Sapphire's face of realization. "That's so true!" they said at the same time. "Those weirdos are weirdos right?" Sapphire said Ruby with a tone that's like, 'you agree too, huh?'. Ruby nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "They are."

"The frantic part was stupid right?"

"I know! And you know how they always have us to be like chasing each other but then have us _kissing_ roughly?! That's absurd!" Ruby gagged and forced the 'kissing' part. Sapphire nodded as well. "Desho? And then, they either have one be in danger or have you first meet me about _clothes_." Sapphire said _clothes_ like it was Adolf Hitler (Sorry if it was offensive). "You know, thinking about shippings and stuff, all of them are wacky in the head." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Sapphire said in understanding. "Some put Gold and Yellow, Silver and Yellow, Triangle of love of the sinnoh people, Blue and Green, they're all weird, those writers." Ruby said. Sapphire nodded again. "Yeah, they even have boys liking other boys. That's eew! Gay! Yuck!" Sapphire gagged again. "But they almost always put us together…" Ruby hmmed. "Why is that? I mean, I get that we helped with the Groudon/Kyogre incident, but I'm from Johto. It's not like we're neighbors. Plus, Gold and Yellow aren't from the same region either…although Silver and Yellow makes sense, in a weird way, since they're both from Viridian, originally. But they didn't save the same region…" both of them started to think about why they're paired up.

I just sat behind the couch. _Hello, you're pretty much insulting me in front of my face! Plus, they do realize they are agreeing? Come to think of it, they haven't been arguing for a while…_

"Well, it's not like I have anyone I like so the shippings doesn't apply to me." Ruby said. Sapphire half nodded before processing what Ruby said and glared at him. "But then, those writers have sick minds and don't care what we think, they just want to create their own paradise…" Ruby muttered, oblivious to Sapphire's growing anger. "YOU FORGOT DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Huh? Forgot what?"

"THE SALAMANCE, THE CONFESSION, EVERYTHING!"

"…what are you talking about?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Wha-whoa! Chill Sapphire! My clothes just got ironed!"

_Oh, _now_ he worries about his clothes_ I thought.

I heard more banging and yelps, and I had a TT TT face. _Where's Emerald when you need him?_

* * *

**So I tried to make it like they were doing the interview without doing the actual... interviewing. Review and let me know how I could make it more like the interview. Although, they pretty much answered the basic questions already.**


	9. Interview with Emerald

**Soul Interview Prelude *part one***

"Eh?! You did WHAT?!" I yelled at a certain red head. Silver shrugged. "I just knocked out a girl that suspiciously looked like Crystal with brown hair and more smoother pigtails."

I slapped my forehead. "Why the heck did you did that?!"

Silver blinked, obviously unaware of whom the girl he punched is. "She was annoying me." He deadpanned.

I stared at Silver like he's an innocent devil. IS THERE A SUCH THING AS AN INNOCENT DEVIL?

"Well…" I managed to say. "You don't fist punch any person despite the annoyance and-WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUNCH A GIRL?!"

Silver just stared at me. "She was bothering me."

I got this sudden urge to knock Silver in the hospital. "YOU DON'T HURT A GIRL, ESPECIALLY WHEN I FINALLY MANAGED TO CONTACT HER!"

"You know her?"

"Yes." I said darkly. "And you will too once I call in some certain people." I could see a slight tint of fear and confusion in his silver eyes. "Who is she then?"

"Soul."

"..." Silver blinked, processing that thought, before running towards the hospital Soul was kept in. I, in worry and desperation/anger, followed/ran after him. "HEY! JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE HER DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO PUNCH HER IN THE HOSPITAL AND POSSIBLY GET HER SOUL INTO THE OTHER SIDE OF LIFE! I SAID STOP! I'M GONNA TELL BLUE THAT YOU ARE A MURDERER! GET BACK HERE! SILVER!"

I ignored the bystanders and the few people about to call the police (eavesdroppers…)

* * *

**Well, now that I got the sorta update on Soul's part, let's go on with Emerald! I don't own pokespe or I would have already put Silver into a not-so-much-as-a-killing-maniac.**

"Hi Emerald!" I greeted the vertically challenged boy. We were sitting in my office, FINALLY doing the normal kind of interview. If there is such a thing.

"I'm not a croissant." Emerald said crossly. I blinked, slightly confused. "Hai? What's this about you being a pastry?"

"Why do people call me a croissant? Is it because of my hairstyle?" Emerald said harshly. "Uh…" I think back to Emerald's _unique_ (notice the semi-sarcasm) hairstyle (he's in his normal hairstyle/height. Still has the gem though). "Yeah, it does look like some sort of crescent shaped thing." I said. Emerald scowled. "Why is everyone picking on me because I'm short?"

"Because…uh…" I searched through my brain for some excuse. "Uh…you're easy to…pick on with?"

"Gee, thanks…" Emerald said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "So, moving on to the side convo, what do you think of fanfiction?" I asked. "Boring." Emerald said. "But some are funny, I guess."

"Huh…any favorite stories and authors?"

Emerald shook his head. "No, not really. Oh wait…yeah, I got nothing." I nodded for formality. "Shippings? What do you think of them?"

"Uh…they are somewhat true, besides some of those yuri and yaoi and the so not happening ones." Emerald contemplated. I nodded in agreement. "Got that right. Okay, what do you feel about the ones about you and Crystal together?"

"Yucky."

"Blunt answer." I commented. "So…anything you want to change in fanfiction?"

"Make me be in more stories." Emerald answered. "And take out the icky stuff."

"Icky stuff huh?" I muttered. "That's a general idea for the same exact opinions on the other pokedex holders. Anything else you want to discuss?"

"Why am I always seem to be the one everyone doesn't want? They seem to want Wally more than me." Emerald frowned, hating the thought of being neglected by _strangers_ alike.

"I guess Wally have more of an impact. I mean, I dunno. Maybe they just don't like you for whatever reason." I said. "How come a secondary character takes all the fame." Emerald teared up. I shrugged, handing him a tissue. "Maybe they don't like you."

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

"Uh…no, no, I guess not." I said sheepishly. "Anything else?"

Emerald thought for a bit. "How come I was sent here to break the fight of Sapphire and Ruby?" Emerald sweatdropped T T '. I sweatdropped. "Well, we kinda need you to get rid of fights. You know, your famous punchline, 'Quit Flirting!' or something."

Emerald grumbled, "So I'm just there to make sure a building doesn't need repairments because of a couple of rascals? Figures."

"Oh yeah, why do they always have you following Gold's…trickster behavior?"

"Maybe because I have a deeper, brotherly bond with him? You know, the little kids take after their mentors or something like that."

"Just don't go hitting on other girls." I warned. "Both ways." I added. Emerald shrugged. "No one's going to like a shortie like me anyways."

_Wow, he even admits it…_

"Well, I guess that's it for the Hoenn trio." I said. "You can leave. Unless I'm forgetting something, but go and get one of the sinnoh folks, 'kay? Now if you excuse me…" I said while getting up. "I need to visit the hospital down there."

"Why? Family issue or something?" Emerald said. I put on a dark and exasperated look. "Heh, if only it was that simple…"

"I don't call it simple but…" Emerald said but I already closed the door. "Wait! Don't tell I'm stuck in here! Wait!" Emerald said behind the door.

That's how I somehow came back to my office filled with trash and messes. Yep, we now have two pranksters in the group. Figures.

* * *

**So, you know me, give a review and that's a token to another chapter! I don't know about you, but I need to teach a lesson to Silver and visit Soul at the same time. I'll update **_**Soul's Interview Prelude**_** per chapter. Think of it as a bonus section. Besides, I think it's going to be a while before Soul finally gets out the hospital anyways…**

**Who's with me, Soulshippers? Let's knock some sense (and love, I guess) into Silver! CHAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE! *Holds pitchforks and torches***


	10. Interview with Platinum

**Soul's Interview Prelude (Part two)**

"Poor Soul…" I murmured, sitting outside of Soul's room. I looked at the door next to Soul's like it's guilty. In a way, yes. Silver is inside that room.

Of course, he got hurt from me. That's why I got pitchforks. I'm not a farming person. Blue got very angry. The others were awkward with the comments the bystanders made. Their reputation kinda got lowered. Gold was laughing his butt off, which results (somehow) in him being in the hospital room two doors down.

I sighed. "She's a fictional character, so what? There are plenty of OC's out there anyways. She just happens to be universal." I shook my head in wonderment.

_Now I need to figure out who's going to pay the hospital fees…Blue is going to blackmail everyone, no need for them to get angry…Crystal, I feel pity. Gold, hah, yeah, good one…Red or Green…hm…you know what? Screw this! Why didn't I think of it earlier?_

I took out my cell (I was somehow allowed to call in the hospital). I punched in a few numbers and put the phone to my ear. "This is Bertliz Residence." A maid said. "This is Ani, a friend of Platinum Bertliz. May I speak to her?"

I waited for a bit. "Yes, Ani?" Platinum asked politely. "Hiya Platz." I said. "Just letting you know that I'm dropping by in a while after I visit Soul and maybe Gold. Interview. I think Blue or someone told you. And, do you have money for three patients in the hospital? Yeah, someone needs to pay…"

"Oh no, I'm not taking advantage of you… I'm just doing this because the other options is a big no no…Thanks Platinum, we owe you big time…By we, we-I mean, the pokedex holders. Bye~"

* * *

**Platinum's Mansion**

I sat awkwardly in Platinum's mansion while one of her butlers got out some tea. "So…" I said, looking around. Everything was either silk, satin, or silk and more stuff that looks like it came out from a castle. "Is Dia and Pearl coming?"

"No, Ani." Platinum said nicely and mannerly. "They are out at the moment doing some unfinished comedy contest. It shall only be us for today."

_Us plus at least fifteen maids outside the door._ I looked sideways at the general direction of the door where the maids I saw earlier are probably at, standing like those knight armors, and lining up at the wall. Perfectly quiet. Completely quiet, waiting for the orders of their young…mistress (?).

"Well, let's begin the interview, 'kay?" I said, cringing a bit at how unmannerly I must sound compared to the vast room. "What do you think of fanfiction?"

Platinum took a sip of tea before answering. "I think it's an exquisite pastime for co-I mean, young people alike." Platinum corrected herself. I think I remember something about her trying not to act all superior…

"Well, it certainly is…a unique pastime indeed." I thought for a bit. "Well, have any particular stories or authors you like?"

Platinum politely shook her head. "No, I do not. I haven't the time nor the permission to read such things."

I nodded slowly with an awkward look. "Okay…then…" _What's the point of doing this then?_

"Um…how do you feel about shippings?"

Platinum blinked, a tint of confusion in her eyes. "Shippings? I have no feelings for that. I suppose I get a little antsy when I wait for the shipment to arri-"

"No, not that kind." I interrupted. Platinum clenched her jaw a little, maybe to keep from shouting about a commoner interrupting. "It's just...what fans call it when you pair one person and another person, like a couple."

Platinum nodded in understanding. "If that's the case, I get a little uncomfortable with the…what did you call it? Pairing? The _pairings_ some of the people come up with."

"Okay…what about those concerning you? You know, Haughtyshipping (I think), Commonershipping, I think there was one of you and Red, and those stuff."

Platinum blinked. "I love my friends and seniors, but I don't have any particular feelings for them, besides Diamond and Pearl. They are my closest friends." I sighed. "Yeah, I should've known that was the answer. Who do you like to pair up with, if you must choose?"

Platinum tilted her head a little. "Blue's idea." I mouthed. Platinum had a look of understanding and answered, "If I must choose, perhaps Diamond or Pearl?"

"…anything else you want to talk about? Like the controversy of your name?"

"Yes, about that, why are some calling me Platina, and others call me Platinum?"

"Well, technically, your name is Platinum. The Korean one is Platin_a_. Maybe they got the Korean version." I shrugged. "Or maybe they just want your name to not be named after some object. With the exception of Whi-two and Lack-two (Those aren't really names to begin with), maybe they got bored with calling a person, an object."

Platinum frowned. "But my name's Platinum."

I nodded. "Yeah, well…people like Platina better, I guess."

We said goodbyes and I hurried out because it was really awkward in the there.

I suppose it's either Diamond and Pearl that's next huh…

* * *

**Okay, peeps. Let's compromise, some of you may not want Soul to be interviewed (something about her not even being real) You don't need to read Soul's interview, and those who do, will. Don't know if it should be a one shot on its own or just let it be posted at the end. I honestly didn't double check this interview, so if there's any mistakes, let me know. **

**Review! You know you want to!**

**P.S. Anyone know a good software to make a papercraft? Something like a minecraft thing, but slightly different and you can add props/hair. I wanted to do a video with papercraft/origami, but I can't find the papercraft, so I need to make one. Trouble is... T T**


	11. Interview with Pearl

**Soul's Interview Prelude (part three)**

"Sorry, Platz." I said to the heiress on the phone. Since I'm right outside of the hospital, I decided to call Platinum because, well, rules. Although it didn't apply last time…whatever. "No, it's quite alright." Platinum reassured me on the other side. _The fact that I wasted your money or the fact that Silver, Gold, AND Emerald is back in the hospital?_

"Well, anyways." I changed the topic. "I was wondering if Diamond or Pearl is ready for the interview. There was a small controversy since I could only do one at a time. I don't think I'll be able to continue the interview if I keep laughing every five seconds…"

"I believe Pearl is waiting." Platinum answered. "I have also been telling him about what to expect about it and what 'shippings' meant. Although, he already seems to know."

_Haha, I was wondering why he started to give me the cold shoulder and all…_ I thought sourly.

"If I may ask," Platinum said. "Hm? What is it?" I answered.

"Why is Senior Emerald in the hospital?"

"Oh," I sweatdropped. "It was completely random, really. You know how Emerald is like a police officer to keep Sapph and Ruby in check? Well, it just so happens that Sapphire got a hold on my pitchforks, and she was chasing Ruby with it. Apparently, she lost her footing right before she was about to throw it and the pitchfork kinda got misled to Emerald's head…"

"My condolences…" Platinum murmured, unsure of how to react to it. "I know, and now Crystal's chasing the Hoenn duo." I said, laughing half-heartedly. "Well, Emerald had to undergo surgery as well as Gold and Silver, although they had a different reason. It was even stupider. They were having a fight about Silver getting a girlfriend and they kinda got hit by a…"

"An…?"

"A truck and a rampaging tauros." I deadpanned. Platinum stayed silent. "O-oh…"

"I know, seniors." I tsked. "They are surprisingly childish."

* * *

**My office**

"Hiya Pearl!" I said happily as the blonde opened the door while panting heavily. Yep, the elevator broke. Again.

"I hate this place already." Pearl said when he caught his breath. "haha." I said sarcastically. "You're not giving me the cold shoulder again, are you?" the look on Pearl's face gave me the answer. _Yes_.

"Well, at least let me finish the interview." I huffed. "Whatever." Pearl said coldly. Jeez, it's a bit tad off from his usual personality. "What do you think of fanfiction?"

"Boring."

…

"Okay, Any favorite authors and stories?"

Pearl looked at me suspiciously. "Why? You want me to _like_ an author like _you_?"

I twitched. He is a serious grudge holder…

"Have you eaten a pill earlier?" I asked. "So what if I did?"

Ah, that explains it.

"Well then," I said, a bit more patience again. "What do you think of pairings?"

"…unrealistic and ridiculous." Pearl said after some thought. "Fine, what do you think of the stories in general?" I said. "Uh…boring. But some have great jokes!" Pearl said. "I got a bunch of good idea for our comedy duo!"

"Uh-huh…" I said. "What about those pairings involving you? What do you think."

Pearl thought for a bit. "Unrealistic, again. I don't see Platinum that way."

"Yeah, thought so." I said. "You know, don't you feel neglected? I mean, most stories I read have you being a single man forever."

Pearl shrugged. "Nah, don't feel neglected at all. I'm glad I don't have anything to worry about in those stories. No need to worry about money and jealousy. Love makes humans weird in the head."

_Uh-huh, look who's talking, _human_._

"Besides." Pearl continued. "Emerald is also like that too. And that other guy called Wally. And even Silver, sometimes."

"Yeah, but Emerald have a reason." I reasoned. "He's short." I said bluntly. "True." Pearl blinked. "And Wally's...not exactly what you call the fittest person." I said. Peal nodded in agreement. "I guess…but it's not like I care." Pearl shrugged again. "Love isn't really my style. If you're talking about comedy, though, that's a whole different story."

_Don't forget friends and family okay, Comedy Otaku._

"Well, I'm done." I said, getting up. "You leave and tell Diamond he's next. And hopefully he won't eat any pills."

Pearl looked at me confused. "Pills?"

"Wow, for the straight man of the duo, you really are dense sometimes, huh." I commented. "Well, since I had to visit the hospital a lot these days, the interview's rushed a bit, but I guess that's okay." I shrugged. "You're lucky, I guess."

* * *

**Yeah, rushed this because of reasons I already said. Plus, I need to get Crystal. She's on rampage mode. I never knew what a motherly friendship could do until now…**

**Review, pretty please!**

**You know, I've been thinking…**

**Never mind, I'll just tell you folks later.**

**Okay, who's ready for surgery? Charge!**

**Doctor: Miss Hoho-**

**Call me Ani. And why are you here?**

**Doctor: It's about the surgery…**

**Was it a failure? If so, I think you should be telling their parents/dexholders. They'll sue you instead of me.**

**Doctor: No, it's was fine, it's just-**

**Memory loss? Oh well, we'll just get jirachi again.**

**Doctor: No, they didn't, it's just-**

**Unable to save an arm or two? I don't care.**

**Doctor: Listen, it's not like that. But the fees, they risen up due to…uh…restraint orders so…**

**Who knew that even with a life or death status, boys can still fight…I'll send the message to Platinum Bertliz, she's the one doing all the paying.**

**Like I said, folks out there reading, review. And possible donate money if you feel sorry for the boys/Platinum.**

**Doctor, out.**


	12. Interview with Diamond

**Soul's Prelude (last part)**

"What?! She's okay?!" I screeched. "Soul's really okay?!"

I know. Complete irony. Here I was thinking that Soul's really going to be ko-ed for at least a month or two. Wow, shocker. "More or less." the doctor replied. "She just has to take it easy for a while. The boys, on the other hand-"

"Like, as if I am worried about those good for nothing idiots!" I blurted out. The doctor just blinked in awkward surprise. I know, weird. But I honestly have no pity whatsoever. "What is the payment?" I asked. The doctor whispered in my ear of the payment and I now know why. That amount of money is a rip-off! Not even Platinum could finish that debt in even _10 years_! And we are talking about _the _bertliz. Jeez, that would put the family in debt even IF they sold all their belongings.

I stared at the doctor incredously. "Are you kidding me?" It started as a whisper. Then it got louder. "Are you kidding me?!" I started to get hysterical, even if I wasn't the one paying. "Dear Arceus, who do you think you are, sucking people out of their money. I should sue you!"

The doctor looked overwhelmed, especially with the stares he is getting from the other patients. "Well, there was issues and four people is kinda..."

I stared at him. "Correction, I _will _sue you, you good for nothing cheater! I have a friend who paid for _14_ teenagers, _25_ gym leaders, _67_ pokemon, and _101_ unknown _strangers _and the total wasn't even a _quarter _of the price for a few idiots! Even _with _the restraint fees!" I started to screech like a chatot who forgot the vocals and solfege scale.

The doctor was sweating bullets now.

After a while of ranting, officers, lawyers, an whatnot, the idiots and Soul were able to be hospitalized for free and Platinum didn't have to do a thing.

* * *

**My office**

I waited for Diamond to finish eating his thirtieth helping of rice cakes. I got a weird request for buying rice cakes earlier, and I now know why. "D-Diamond..." I said. "Hm?" Diamond looked up from his rice cake, he was still chewing and had some grains of rice stuck around his mouth. "You done?"

Diamond gulped and nodded. "Yep."

"Then let's begin." I said, glad to finally get somewhere since the last 2 hours.

Oh, did I said it was Diamond's thirtieth helping? I lied.

It was his 99th.

I know because I bought the **huge** box containing 100 rice cakes and now there's one left.

"Ahem." I said. "Well, what do you like about fanfiction?"

"The food!" Diamond said happily. I sweatdropped. "Sorry, there wasn't any food there."

Diamond genuinely looked disappointed. I sweatdropped again."You...don't know what fanfiction is, do you..."

Diamond nodded and I sighed. "It's a place where a bunch of writers/fans write/read various...uh...fan made stuff the writers wrote."

Diamond face lit up. "Even Proteam Omega?"

"Uh...no, we didn't actually consider that as...that is an anime in your place, not ours. Plus, that's technically in Pokespe but...in short, no, we don't have Proteam Omega."

"Sorry." I added after seeing the look on Diamond's face. "Any favorite authors?" I hastily changed th subject. Diamond shook his head. "I don't know them. I DO know they are scary..." Diamond shuddered. I sweatdropped. "Not all of them are scary..."

_I think... _I looked sideways in half guilt.

"Besides," I faced Diamond again and gave him a sarcastic smile, but my face was a but darkened and I had a tick mark on my head. "You don't happen to be _implying _anything, are you?"

Diamond gulped and furiously shook his head. "Or my unannounced OC that haven't been debuted and is currently hanging out in my head and the place where unannounced OCs go?"

Diamond shook his head furiously again. He was starting to sweat bullets now. "...Favorite stories?"

Diamond shook his head. "Okay, what about shippings?" I asked. "They take too long!" Diamond complained. "The ice cream has turned to soup and the cake turns to mush by the time it comes!"

"No, they put ice cream in a refrigerated truck, besides, that wasn't what I was talking about." I sweatdropped. "I mean, what do you think about the couples the writers come up with?"

"The cake was a limited time special too..." Diamond is still reminiscing about the cake.

"Dia, no, Diamond..." I grit my teeth, imitating Pearl's words. A tick mark formed on my head. "GET BACK ON TRACK WITH THE SUBJECT!"

Diamond jumped. "S-sorry..."

"Grr...fine! Just skip this question! I doubt anyone cares!" I huffed.

"Anything you want to change about fanfiction?"

"Add a cafe! That way, you can eat while reading!"

I sweatdropped. "Yeah, great idea except that this is a online thing. at the moment, you can only get food when you are using fanfiction in a actual cafe."

Diamond looked crestfallen. I sighed. "I am tired, I believe we answered the main questions so...you go and eat and I get ready for (Oh Arceus) Black's interview." There was no answer coming from the glutton and I looked at Diamond from the table. "Dia...no, Diamond..." I twitched.

"DON'T SLEEP DURING THE INTERVIEW YOU IDIOT! JEEZ, EVEN AFTER ALL THOSE CAKES TOO, SHOW SOME MANNERS! THAT MEANS TO WAKE UP ALREADY!"

* * *

**Okay! Sorry for the late update, but it might be quicker than others, but I was a bit lazy, plus there was presentations..**

**Nevermind that, this interview series thingy is almost over! It's about to be the end of the school year so I should be able to update more quickly.**

**I am wondering on whether or not to include Cheren, N, and Bianca. Wally as well. I am not gonna do the others, like the Kalos peeps because for one thing, I don't know that much about them. I'll make another interview for them when I know more, I might just add it to this series though. If you want me to do the non dex holders, like Cheren and such, let me know in the reviews!**

**Of course, you are gonna review anyways, right? Right?**

**Didn't double check, so let me know if there is any mistakes!**


	13. Interview with Black

**Sorry for the long wait! Hey, what can I say? When it's summer (even though it's rainging pretty much every other day) you get lazy. I still need to order my reading book anyways. Yeah, I'll do that at night…On a lighter note! Here's Black's interview! I am doing this in a lazy mode so it's not my best work but hey, Red's was much more lazier than this one. I think.**

**Anyways! Read below after the whole interview for more news.**

…**what? Oh, and I don't own anything. Well, except the interview, but still.**

* * *

"HI ANI!" Black shouted out as he slammed the door opened.

"Uh…Ani?" he said confusingly and maybe a bit scared as I slowly walked up to him with hands behind my back. My head was shadowed.

"Ani? You're getting creepy now…"

"Don't worry…" I whispered darkly. I slowly moved my arms to the front. "Stay still and this will be quick and less painful…"

"Painful?! What the-"

* * *

**A minute or so later**

"MMFF!" Black tried to scream out, but duct tape on his mouth isn't letting him. He was also strapped to a chair with his legs and stomach. His hands is also tied by tape from the table and back. After a lot of tinkering, I made it so he couldn't move his hands to his mouth and rip the tape off but has enough freedom to write.

"So, in case you don't know what's a white board and dry erase marker and a paper towel is doing in front of you on the table, you are going to write your answers to my questions with it." I told Black. Black still tried to struggle out with the table. "Haha, no, you could try but these are made by Blue. And it can't be taken off until _I_ say so. Something about a remote control. THAT IS FAR AWAY FROM YOU."

"In any case, please get ready to write your answers." I waited for Black to be begrudgingly took the dry erase marker and got ready.

"Okay, what do you think of fanfiction?" I asked. Black started to write some stuff. After a while, he still wrote some stuff. After five minutes he kept writing stuff. I could of sworn he was writing over stuff. I leaned over to see what on Earth is he writing.

It turns out…

That waiting for six minutes was a complete waste of time.

"Black…why are you writing your dream of winning the pokemon league over and over again?"

I got no answer because Black is officially in dream mode.

That's it. Here I thought that being trapped in a ball is going to make him be mature in some way or another, but only to be a pitiful wish.

I got my phone and called the main office. "Hey, this is Ani. Is White nearby? No? Okay."

I thought for a bit on what to do, before fishing in his backpack (why he still carries it on a non journey day beats me) for a certain pokeball. I found the pokemon I was looking for and let it out of its pokeball.

"Musha!" Musharna came out and greeted me happily.

Within seconds, Black is all ready to go. I stared at the weird scene in front of me of Musharna munching on Black's head while his head goes totally blank…

"Well! Starting again, what do you like about fanfiction?"

"…" Black looked at the now clean slate. He started to scribble some stuff. He then showed it to me. "MMMFFFMM!"

"No, I won't help you with the tape. Neither is Musha. I think that's the nickname but I don't care either way." I replied. I read what's on the slate:

* * *

_It doesn't really give me great tips on the pokemon league_

_I WANT TO BEAT RED!_

_WHERE'S MT. SILVER!_

* * *

I sweatdropped. I could even see Black's nostrils flare up on the prospect of beating the Kanto Champ. "Okay…you forgot question marks…but Mt. Silver is not anywhere within walking distance."

"Next question." I said, ignoring Black's muffled protests. "Do you have any favorite stories or authors?"

* * *

_I WANT TO BEAT RED!_

* * *

The rest were all scribbles of beating Red and diagrams on strategies. "Musha! Step it up a bit! It's not working!" I told the dream eater pokemon. I don't know if it heard me (sorry, don't know if it's a girl or boy) since it continued to contently munch on Black's head with a content look on its face. Oh right, that's its normal face. Sorry.

"Answer the questions and I'll give you directions." I ordered Black. Black quickly cleaned the slate and furiously scribbled some stuff. When he was done, I looked at the slate.

* * *

_My favorite stories is when there are a lot of battles_

_My favorite author is the author of The Guide to Winning the Pokemon League!_

* * *

"Let me make things clear: IN THE FANFICTION DATABASE."

Black stared at me before looking at the slate. He quickly tried to wipe it as fast as the tape allows him.

* * *

_I got nothing_

* * *

"Fine by me." I said. This interview is going to be more better than I thought. I got to thank Blue later on for the idea.

"Etto…any changes you would like to make?"

* * *

_I am gonna win the pokemon league I am gonna win the pokemon league I am gonna win the pokemon league Iamgonnawinthe pokemon league I am gonnawinthepokemonleague Iamgonnawinthepokemonleague I AM GONNA WIN THE POKEMON LEAGUE IAMGONNAWINTHEPOKEMONLEAGUE ImGANAONHWEINTEKONMPOEGUEALE_

* * *

The last part was unreadable due to the fact that Black kept scribbling over and over the original words, but I got a sense on what it says anyways. "Musha?" I looked around for the missing pokemon. I didn't notice that it went away. "Mu~sha?" I called out. It must of left. Darn.

"…I am gonna take it for granted that you would like no changes. What about shippings-love pairings fans come up with?" I decided to make sure that delivery shippings and fees are not gonna be misunderstood.

Black shrugged. Or at least tried to.

"Fine. Don't have time for a love affair, I take it. I do have one question though. What's it like being trapped in Reshiram?"

* * *

_Think of it as being trapped against your will in a circular box with barely enough room to breathe and half conscious at the same time_

* * *

_At least you actually answered instead of writing down your dreams over and over…_ I thought to myself.

"…anything else…" I murmured to myself. "Oh yeah, what do you think about the stories?"

* * *

_Boring_

* * *

"…anything else?"

* * *

…_nah, just boring_

* * *

"…okay! I think I'm done and I am too lazy to think of anything else interesting to say, but you may leave whenever you want." I got up and went out the door. Black kept yelling in muffled sounds with wide eyes as I left him.

…

…

Oh, I know. I _purposely_ left him still taped up. He'll survive.

Right now, I need White to come by my office to help Black when I got my share of the new donuts down town.

…Blue's idea, I am not a demon.

* * *

**Yay! White is next! And may be last, not counting Soul. Well, since this project is gonna be over real soon, I was wondering what I should do next. But I got too many ideas. So…I just thought that the few who cares to review (not implying anything though, I love you all readers (as a friend, don't get hasty here)) would like to tell me which one you prefer by the following guidelines:**

**Do you want a non-happy one, one about them going to the real world (or vise versa), a new region/dexholders, etc. **

**Pick a Genre, though I won't guarantee that I could do all the genres out there. Humor is basically worked into 99% of my stories, so that won't be a problem.**

**OC or non-OC story? For someone who doesn't like reading about OCs, I make them a lot, huh…**

**Any other stuff you prefer, like I said, I'm in lazy mode.**

**If this doesn't make sense, just say what kind of story you like in the reviews.**

**And review anyways!**

…**do I sound lonely or something to you? I think I sound lonely or something. Whatever, have a nice July! Or whatever month it is! **


	14. Interview with White

**Random Segment That Would Be Explained Later On**

Yellow quickly ran across the forest towards a clearing where she saw a familiar figure. "Red!" she greeted cheerfully. Red turned around. He grinned when he saw the approaching figure. "Yellow! Good Morning."

Yellow finally reached him and panted a little. She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Pika really wanted to meet Chuchu so…" Red trailed off, looking over to the two pikachus. "Oh…" Yellow blinked, a bit of disappointment flashed but then she shook it off. She should have expected that. "Anything else?"

"No, that's really about it…" Red thought for a minute. "But since I'm free today, want to hang out?"

"Sure!" Yellow brightened. Red smiled, before noticing something behind Yellow. He frowned a bit. Yellow cocked her head a bit. She wondered what was wrong, and turned around. There she saw a peppy teenager with way too short shorts and a _way_ to revealing tank top. You could easily mistake it as a sports bra, except the fabric was a tad different.

Yellow wondered who the peppy girl was, waving her arms like that. She turned to look at Red, who was grimacing. "Someone you know?"

"A little." Red grimaced. Yellow looked a bit sad before being interrupted by the other girl's high shout. "RED-SAMA!"

Yellow looked at Red nervously. "Is she going to hurt the other pokemon?" she blurted out, too embarrassed to say her true question. Although, she was worried. From the way the girl acts and the way she wear clothes, she doesn't seem to be on the eco-friendly side.

"I don't _think_ so…" Red murmured, emphasizing the thinking part. Yellow continued to watch the weird girl until she reached the others. "Red sama!" the girl squealed, shoving Yellow aside. Yellow stumbled a bit backwards and fell on her bottom. It didn't hurt, thankfully, but the girl needs to show _some_ manners.

_I wonder if this is the kind of girls Gold likes…_ Yellow mused at the random thought. Pika and Chuchu stopped playing with each other and looked at the stranger strangely (no pun intended). The girl grabbed Red's arm and nuzzled against him flirtiously. "Red sama~, please, you have free time, play with me~~~,"she said so…Yellow couldn't think of another word, _unnaturally_.

Red, who was starting to look a bit uncomfortable tried to pry the girl's iron grip on his arm off. It failed, epically. The more he tried, the more tighter the grip came and the more the girl nuzzled into his arm.

Yellow watched awkwardly along with the pikachus. They look at each other and sweatdropped. Red was trying to send a signal to help, which did reach Yellow and the pikachus. It's just that…

"Red sama~, let's go now~,"

They don't know what to do in this situation.

Needless to say, Red got carried away by the girl and Yellow was left alone with the two pikachus. Pika looked at Chuchu, who looked at Pika. They were a bit awkward due to the quick change of pace. Yellow kneeled down to face Pika better. "Pika, why don't you follow Red, he could use some company." Yellow said warmly. Pika hesitated. He looked back and forth from Chuchu to Yellow. He couldn't decide which one, to follow his trusted master, or to continue to play with his mate.

"You can play with Chuchu another time." Yellow said gently. "We'll always be here, so you know where to find us."

Pika nodded, said goodbye to Chuchu, and scurried off in the direction where Red disappeared to.

Yellow watched Pika go before quietly sighing.

"Chu?" Chuchu looked at her master worriedly. Yellow looked at Chuchu. Chuchu ears drooped a little. She knew that Yellow was quite lonely, since no one really sees the Viridian Forest a great place to hang out, unless they were out causing havoc. Even Blue doesn't come often enough.

Even with the pokemon around 24/7, it must be lonely to be the only human.

Yellow sighed. Oh well, nothing she can do about it. Yellow got up and slowly walked towards her cottage.

* * *

"Haha!" Gold laughed at some random joke one of his girl fans said. He was having the time of his life as a group of hot and _sexy _(_gag_) girls (according to Gold) surrounded him like combee attracted to honey. _This is awesome!_ Gold thought in a perverted way in his head.

(Un)Fortunatley, Gold's fantasy was cut off short when a shoe was thrown on Gold's head. "Ow!" Gold said and the other girls let go of him, afraid that they're hurting him. Gold rubbed his head and turned around to see who made Gold's paradise go poof.

And there, standing there with arms crossed, and one missing shoe, was Crystal. "SSG!" Gold said in surprise/anger. "Did you use your shoe on me?"

"Yes, I did." Crystal said, without the slightest of sympathy. "Why?!" Gold shouted. "Because you are such a perverted idiot!" Crystal shot back. "Says who? Just let people live their own dream, would ya?"

"I would if it doesn't defy humanity!"

"It isn't defying humanity!"

"It is in my book!"

The girls, who was watching the tennis match of arguments, somehow figured that they were close friends, maybe even _more_, got disappointed, and walked off. They were muttering some stuff along the lines of Gold being taken and finding some other hottie.

"Ah!" Gold said when he saw that all the girls left him. He turned to Crystal angrily again. "Look what you've done!"

"I've done enough to save a bunch of lives before they got corrupted!"

"Why you…" Gold growled.

Crystal glared at him back. "Hmph."

It was thankfully settled in the most peaceful way that they _won't_ be seeing each other again as friends for a while.

* * *

Blue wandered around Hoenn, trying to find the Hoenn duo. It seems like every time she went to one place, the arguing couple (although they deny it) went to another. Blue hated it when she was actually one step behind. Blue looked around. She was back to square one, Ruby's house.

Blue sighed. After this long, she wondered if it was worth it…

"Come back here, sissy!" Blue heard a faint but distinct yell. "Not until you model for me!" was another voice. "Haha, in ya dreams!"

"Then the same goes to you!"

"No, I still need to kick your butt off for last time!" the voices were getting louder, and Blue saw a rising cloud of dust coming towards her…

Ruby was quickly running towards his house with Sapphire chasing him. He saw a figure that looks like Blue and it turns out that it _was_ her. "Blue, sorry to be rude and all, but get out of the way unless ya wanna get sent to the hospital with this idiot here!" Sapphire called out. "Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!" Ruby shouted. "You." Sapphire deadpanned, and started to catch up on him. Ruby panicked and forced his tired and heavy feet to speed up.

Blue continued to stay there and Ruby and Sapphire continued to run closer to her. _Okay, the door's unlock so all I have to do is open the door, get in, slam the door shut, lock it, dead bolt it, nail it, and put a chair on the handle in less than a millisecond. Sounds easy._

Ruby gained another spurt of speed and rushed inside, shut it, the sound of locks, more locks, nails, hammers, and a chair being dragged a millisecond before Sapphire was able to reach the handle. "Dammit!" Sapphire said.

Blue, who avoided Ruby and Sapphire in the last second, looked at Sapphire, with a hand behind her back holding her other arm. Sapphire tried to punch and kick the door to pieces but to no avail. "Darn…he knows my strength too much…" Sapphire muttered under her breath. She looked at Blue. "Blue! Do somethin' about this! You're good at this kind of stuff, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, but it's so much fun just watching!" Blue put on hand on her hip and put the other over her mouth and did her signature laugh. Sapphire sweatdropped. "It ain't the time for movies, Blue."

"I know, but you and Ruby are always much more action packed than silly ol' fashioned _movies_!"

_That's supposed to be an insult or what? _Sapphire thought.

"Well, Sapphire dear," Blue said. "I came here not only to see your little lover's fight-"

"WE AIN'T IN LOVE!" Sapphire shouted at the exact same time when Ruby shouted, "WE ARE _NOT_ IN LOVE BLUE!" behind the door.

"I also came here to ask you a favor!" Blue ignored the outbursts. "A favor?" Sapphire repeated suspiciously. "Since when do you…_ask_?"

"I asked people _plenty_ of times, darling!"

Sapphire just looked sideways.

"So? What's ta favor?" Sapphire asked. "I need you to go and steal Green's pokemon for me!" Blue said.

For a second, there was silence. Then Sapphire blinked. "You want meh to wha~t ?"

"Blue, a word of advice." Ruby's faint voice was heard behind the door. "Do _not_ ask Sapphire for help. She backfires everything and destroys stuff and always have her father pay debts and-"

"Hey! Don't say it like it's a bad thing!" Sapphire interrupted angrily. No one bothered to tell her that it's _supposed _to be a bad thing.

"Oh, but I need Sapphire's destructive personality." Blue said like she was saying that she need Bill's assistance for the transportation system when she doesn't know how to use it (that seems to be unimaginable though). "I need her to break down those alarms and traps and doors like it was a sandcastle that's too near the tide!"

"…can't ya do it?"

Blue frowned a little. "Green knows my weaknesses to well, and he confiscated my ditty."

Sapphire held her laughter and Ruby was chuckling quietly. Blue was finally put out. For a while, anyways.

"Sure, I'll go." Sapphire grinned. "But only if ya answer my question."

"Ask away." Blue said as she got her Blastoise ready. "What does Confishcrated mean?" Sapphire had this confused look on her face. "…you mean confiscated? It means that Green took away and played keep away with my Ditty." Blue stuck her tongue in annoyance with the idea. "Oh." Sapphire said, fully understanding. She thought it was along those lines earlier.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go go go!"

* * *

"Thanks for making time for me from your busy schedule." I said happily as I ushered a tired White (remember: my office is on the 574th floor) to a couch. I gave her a cup of juice and sat on a chair opposite from her. "And thanks for helping Black out earlier."

"It's okay, Ani." White said cheerfully and took a sip of juice. "You need to tell someone to fix the elevator though." She commented. "Haha, yeah, working progress." I said sheepishly. "By the way," White said. "Hm?" I replied as I took a cookie from the basket on the table. "What are you going to do after this interview? I mean, I heard that your interviewing era is going to be over since I am technically the last person." White said as I took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Uh…good question, I haven't decided yet actually…" I said. "Oh, but I did find some random one shots and maybe good intros while looking through the documents folder. I'm going to post one document that looks like a good look at the everyday life of the dexholders, but I don't know what will the plot be. Maybe the reviewers could decide."

"Didn't some already suggested what to do?" White said as she took a vanilla cookie. "Yeah, but…I don't know how to make it a story nor do I know what they are saying…" I looked around sheepishly. "Forgive me for being a hermit and not knowing what a reality show is like and being too lazy to google it."

White swallowed some juice. "So the reviewers are going to suggest some ideas the bonus post could be part of? So it's like a preview?"

"Yeah, that's basically the whole thing in a package if you know what I mean…" I murmured. "Why are you asking the questions? My turn: What do you think of fanfiction?"

"Uh…" White thought for a bit. "Weird?"

"Wow, okay. Weird. Totally sounds like what a normal person would say." I nodded my head in understanding. "At least that's some proof of dexholders being _sane_ and not just _unique_ in the nicest way as possible."

"I sorta get what you're saying and sort of don't." White nervously laughed. "Well, do you have any favorite stories? What about authors? What do you think of authors?"

"There's no particular story I like, and the writers are either not trying to or is unreliable to post some decent stories. Some of the plot could be great for a movie, but then the writing skills took the fun away. You know what I'm saying?"

"I know." I replied. "So do you have any favorite authors then?"

"…yeah, I do. But I don't remember the name. All I know is that it's a bunch of numbers and she writes really well. The plots may be dark, but there are also funny stories she wrote. And at least she updates and is not dead." She said the last part quietly, like a side thought.

"At least _someone_ has an actual writer they liked. Gold doesn't count." I said the last sentence about Gold with a dark face, and White sweatdropped. She is wise to not ask about Gold. Very wise.

"Any changes you'll like to make within fanficiton?"

"Well…no, not really…besides the fact that we should have stories that are not great or not finished out."

"Okay…" I said. "Common-ish answer. I'll take it. Let's see…how about shippings?"

White blinked. "Didn't some writers have Blue have that word bank of weird words ending in 'shipping'? She was pretty much like a devil at that time too-" White gasped inwardly and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes dart around. "Don't tell Blue I said that." She whispered to me with her hand still on her mouth. I had a bit of trouble hearing her but I still understood. "Don't worry." I reassured the Unovian. "I did cleaned up earlier today, and I made sure no bugs or cameras are around. Unless it's probably disguised or whatnot, there's nothing to worry about. Plus, I threw away the suspicious stuff too."

White sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus. If she finds out…" she shuddered. "Yeah, I guess being friends with her ain't that great-hey, how come you knew about Blue but Black hasn't challenged Red yet? You think that if he met him, they'll battle right away, right?"

White nodded. "Right, but the thing is I met Blue because Black was away somewhere doing 'training' and Blue came by to check out the musical. Said she was 'on the run'." She said, doing quotation marks at the last part. "I thought she wasn't going to steal…must be chased by someone. Like Green. Or the police." I said thoughtfully. White shuddered involuntarily.

"The most powerful weapon might be a woman who can charm men with a smile (or whatever you want) and is a crazy blackmailer/thief/everything else Blue does." I commented. "And it might be true."

White nodded in agreement. "So, to make things more easier to understand, what do you think of the love pairings?"

"Most of the popular ones seems to be the ones that have more clues throughout our lives…" White said thoughtfully. "Especially if they are in the same region."

"And if they are opposite genders." I commented to myself. White apparently heard and made a face. "Yeah, those weird girl and girl pairings are the worse, aren't they? And the boy and boy ones too, of course."

"True." I said. "Any other questions you have that's somewhat related to fanfiction?"

White thought for a bit. "Yeah, actually I do. Is some people hating Black and I because of our names? Something about being races?"

"Racist. And I guess. I don't know, I don't really care." I shrugged. "Some might. Maybe that's why they put your names and Hilda and whatever Black was called."

White nodded, probably half understanding.

Is talking about their names racist? I hope not, but just to be sure, I'll stop talking now.

"…"

"Uh…Ani? Why are you in silent mode?" White asked as she took another bite of cookie. "Mm? Oh, shucks. I broke my vow."

White eyes widened. "You're _married_?"

"I _WHAT?!_ Girl, you might be _sane_, but you sure ain't _underreacting _(if that's even a word but you get what I mean). I'm too _young_ to be married anyways! And I'm talking about on a normal basis, not those weird ages for marriage okay? _Are you implying I look old?_"

White seemed to snap out of it and furiously shook her head. "No way! I never mean _that_!" White nervously tried to laugh it off. I just stared at her disapprovingly while shaking my head. "Well, ignoring that little _outburst_…"

"Sorry," White said. "Ahem." I said. "Do you like Black or N?"

"Uh…the color black doesn't seem to give me a great impression, and I can't say I care about letters all that much, unless I'm writing a report…" White stopped when she saw my face. "You look like you haven't slept for the last past week." White blinked, sweatdropping. I sighed. "So many misunderstandings in the world of Pokemon. I'm asking if you like the _person_ Black or the _person_ N better. A color and letter have no relation to each other whatsoever."

"Oh…" White said quietly. "Wait, hold on…" White visually looked like she was piecing the information in her head. "I like _WHO?!_"

"That's what I'm asking _you_!" I said. "Don't look at me like that. I wouldn't be talking about this if it weren't for the unsaid and unmentionable blackmailer."

White groaned and slapped her hand on her face. "Ouch." I can't help but say. "I don't like _anyone _like that, okay?" White said sternly to me. "Don't tell me that." I pointed to myself. "Tell Blue when you see her."

"You seriously think I could just walk up to her and say, "Hi! I don't like anyone in a couple relationship. Btw, don't forget to check out our musical! Oh, and you are most definitely _not_ a devilish blackmailer and thief. I'm White by the way!" White said sarcastically. "Uh, take out the musical part and the blackmailer part and say you're White earlier and you are good to go!" I said in a semi sarcastic way. "I can't just tell _Blue_ of all people (not like I'm actually disrespecting her or anything) about my love life in a casual way."

"You don't have to do anything then! Just say 'Hi, My name's White and I am the Unovian dexholder.' And she'll come running to you about your love affairs. She'll literally greet people by saying, 'Hi, how's your love life coming along?' if she could."

Okay, I was exaggerating a bit, but it could happen, right? Right?

"That had no relation to fanfiction!" White protested. "Yeah, some other dexholder said that as well? I think it was Crys." I commented to the side. "And I know it has no relation to it." I told White. "But stuff happens if you don't follow the will of the evil queen."

White raised an eyebrow. "Evil queen?"

"Yeah, sorry. Vocaloid suddenly popped up in my mind." I said. "Intresting…" White started to think for a bit. "Yeah, think about movies some other time. How did you feel when Black suddenly got trapped in Reshiram?"

"Like someone would feel if their loved ones (like a _family_, Ani) died in your face and then you couldn't even do anything about it."

"Like I said, tell this to Blue. When she asks to, anyways." I said. "Can I leave? If you're done, I mean." White said. "Sure, leave. I'm pretty sure I answered the questions that were not altered by Blue. Grab a cookie if you want. They're good, I know."

And with a goodbye, White left the door. I sighed. I finished all the interviews except for Soul, if she feels like it. The last time I saw her up and running was yesterday in New Bark Town when she was chasing Gold around…

I shuddered. Make her angry and make sure she doesn't encounter any form of a stick. This includes twigs, knives, pipes, chopsticks, needles, _yarn_…

Yeah, let her cool down and prepare ice cream. That should tame her.

Viewers, please give a round of applause for Soul, who won the title of:

_**Gold's Personal Disciplinarian Part Timer**_

And let's not forget about Crystal, who's title is:

_**Gold's Personal Disciplinarian Rank S on Playboy Moves and Recklessness**_

_**Gold's Personal Teacher and Strict Mother Rank S**_

_**Gold's Personal View of the Devil **_

As well as Soul's mentor.

…

Sorry, the titles were kinda on the spot there. The last one was weird, but yeah, ignore it if you don't like it.

Aah yes, there's also Silver, who has the title of:

_**Gold's Personal Disciplinarian Rank A On Annoyingness **_

They all earned the trophy of the GD Association. Aka as Gold's Discipline Association. Yeah, that was also on the spot, I'll try to change it if I have an idea and am up for a short update.

For fun, Gold has:

_**Silver's Personal Punching Bag On Every Occasion**_

_**Crystal's Personal Soccer Ball on Every Life Mistake **_

_**Crystal's Personal Alarm Clock on Certain Days **_

_**Note: The Personal Alarm Clock title also has the discipline of being kicked in the face, therefore tied to the Personal Soccer Ball on Mornings title**_

_**Emerald's Personal Scapegoat Rank A (during Crystal's Punishment)**_

_**Emerald's Personal Whipping Boy Rank A (during Crystal's Punishment)**_

_**Silver's Personal Nemesis in terms of Revenge for Blue**_

_**Blue's Personal Errand Boy Rank B (only for prank purposes)**_

_**Prankster Rank S**_

_**Note: Emerald has Prankster Part Timer since Gold is his mentor**_

_**Playboy Rank B (due to the fact that his pickup lines fail for 75% of the time)**_

And the newly earned:

_**Black-Two (or whatever the name is)'s Rival Rank D (Since Gold is hardly any competition)**_

But then, he does it for work (of all things). What a heart breaker, toying girl's hearts like that.

Wow, Gold has a lot of titles. Most of them are from the PSR Association. Aka as the Personal Stress Relief Association.

If Gold sees this, he'll kill me. Maybe not, but still.

Hope you like the mini random title naming. But before I forget, congratulations to Gold for earning the _**Personal Stress Relief Person Rank SS **_trophy. And congrats on being alive after all those titles.

So, Soul is next, I think. We'll see. Hey, maybe I could use these titles for a story somehow…

Well, bye~

* * *

**Hopefully you guys will review on idea for my next project, and what I should do with the random segment earlier. What do you think of the titles? On the spot but very accurate for Gold~^^**

**I feel sad for some reason, it was really fun to write these interviews, even if some got hurt…**

**So hope you review like I said earlier and read my next project when it comes!**

…**I think I'll stay away from the other story I don't feel like writing at the moment…**

**I'll try to update it though.**

**Whatever, ignore my blabbers and review! Seriously, review! **

**See you later~**

…

…

**No seriously, review. And then tell me what my next story should be.**

…

…

**Cookie time! Eating with White made me want to go to the bakery again.**


	15. Bonus: Interview with Soul

**Here is the long awaited (I guess) interview of Soul! Included various other people as a nice treat for no reason. I really wish the BW2 arc and XY arc will hurry up, summaries ain't cutting it for interviews. I'm a bit hesitant with interviewing Lack-2, or Kyouhei (I'm calling him that, no exceptions) though. Well anyways, enjoy! Those who hate Soul…well, read anyways if you want to see various jokes and a…**_**weird**_**, let's put it as weird, surprise. I must admit that the surprise may be a bit less funny than I hoped it to be, but let your imagination provide you enough entertainment with the scrap of information.**

**Warning: I didn't read the Diamond and Pearl plus Platinum arc so I think I amplified Platinum's oblivious ways of 'common' ways a bit. Sorry about that, but I have no intention of editing it since it was pretty much funny to me and my stuff animals (don't even laugh, yes, I know, a middle schooler with stuff animals hahaha, just don't)**

**Warning number two: Don't reading the previous warning since it contains a spoiler. Too late anyways but unless you're the kind of people who reads at a random point of the page and happened to read this warning first, cheers and don't read. I doubt that's the case anyways. Yeah…I think I wasted a few seconds of your life for putting up this already late warning.**

**Well, enjoy this extra, and the rest of the stuff I want to talk about is after the interview! **

* * *

I sat there awkwardly as I watched Crystal poured some tea. Soul invited me to Crystal's place since she's staying there for a while. "Here you go!" Soul said warmly even though all she did was take out the Chamomile leaves and cups. Crystal did the rest. "Uh…thanks…" I said as I gingerly held the cup. "You're welcome!" Crystal said cheerfully. I looked at her attire. Since when did she have a white dress that somehow reminds me of dandelions on a summer morning in a valley? That's something Yellow could probably wear (if by force) and still look, well, _natural_. And Crystal's hair has turned from anti gravity to curls.

I looked over to Soul and noticed that she wore something that looks like a semi form of something that could be in the olden London times with Queen Elizabeth or whatever. Her normal pigtails also seemed to transform to a low side ponytail in wavy lengths.

"...What happened to your hair? Come to think of it, did you girls even have such clothes in your wardrobe? I was pretty sure it was filled with lab coats, pants, shorts, jumpers, overall shorts, and the _casual_ stuff the last time I stopped by your room. And are those _high heels_?" I gawked at the blue high heels that Crystal is wearing. Soul was wearing flats, thank Arceus.

Crystal gritted her teeth and clutched her dress with both fists very tightly. "Don't you _dare_ say anything else."

"I don't think Platinum wears classy attire indoors of a house. Is there a party or something?" I asked. "Actually, Ani-san." a polite voice said. "The girls are taking lessons on manners and etiquette of a proper lady. This week's lesson is attire."

I turned around and saw Platinum sitting there while holding a cup of tea. I jumped in surprise with my face darkened purple and sweatdropped. _Where the heck did she came from? I didn't even notice her sitting _right next to me_._

"Platinum gave us the clothes." Soul said. "Blue helped us with our hair." Crystal added, a hint of discomfort in her voice. "Oh, is that so?" I turned back to look at Crystal with a fake smile. "Sorry for startling you." Platinum bowed slightly. "No, it's okay." I told her. "Anyways…" I turned to focus on Soul again. "Speaking of Blue…" my gaze swiftly turned to the other girl sitting on the other side of Soul.

"WHY IS BLUE OF ALL PEOPLE DOING HERE?!" I shouted so loud with the same startled expression that you could hear my shout from outside the door. "Hey, you make it sound like I'm sort of villain or something." Blue said in mock indignantly. "Yeah, uh, you kinda stopped by when Blue just finished our hair." Soul said sheepishly. "Uh…Sapphire isn't here. Same thing for Yellow." Crystal added when she saw me looking around frantically. I stopped looking around. "Okay…then…"

I was about to start the interview, when I heard footsteps. I turned my head and flinched with a frozen face of shock/OMGwhatthe look. This…guy of approximately the same age as Crystal is wearing a full attire of a waiter/butler, complete with a towel on one arm and a plate of small cakes balanced on another. I watched in a weirded out way as the waiter/butler walked in a formal manner and gently placed the plate on the table with one hand. "Here is your desserts, ma'am." The waiter/butler said in a voice that clearly shows that he was trained to speak formally and respectively but is somewhat shaky on that. But the voice is _very _similar.

Too similar.

And those eyes…

"Thank you," Soul said politely, but I could see a flash of a glare and the smallest flinch from the waiter/butler.

_Didn't Soul said something about a new servant? Not like she had any previous ones but…come to think of it…no, it_ can't _be…_

"_Gold_? Is that _you_?" I asked, half hoping I was wrong.

"Yes." Gold said in that stiff tone. I stared at him, horrified. I slowly turned to the others.

Soul was sipping tea without a care.

Crystal shrugged.

Platinum just stared at me expectantly.

Blue grinned like clown (minus the funny stuff).

"…What in the name of every single legendary pokemon happened?" I twitched my eye.

Gold, of all people, is wearing _formal_ attire with _formal_ language _without_ foul language or nicknames.

…

Yes, I think lowly of him. Don't look at me like that, nine out of ten of you think the same way.

Not as much maybe, but still.

"Gold and I had a truce, under certain conditions." Soul said brightly. "With 75% help with Crystal, of course."

_This girl…_

"I had Sebastian get some spare uniforms for him. It was a bit too big, but Senior Ruby helped." Platinum said. "That's Little Serious Gal for you…" Gold muttered in a voice barely a whisper. "Ahem." Soul and Crystal said in unison and glared at Gold with the same intensity. Gold gulped and resume to his stoic formal way.

…_Is scary._

"You can surpass Crystal with a miracle like _that_." I looked pointedly at Gold. Gold remained silent but his eyes were burning onto me, as if saying, 'how low do you think of me? I'm not _that_ bad'.

"Anyways…" I gulped and pretended that…that, _person_ next to me serving food is not there. "What do you like about fanfiction?"

"Who, me? The interview started already?" Soul said. "Oh, well…I don't like it."

_Wow, blunt and vague answer._

"What don't you like about it?"

"Just the fact that I don't seem to be liked there." Soul replied, getting another slice of cake. I forgot she was a big eater when it comes to sweets.

"Is that…so? Uh…but there are plenty of anonymous people who likes you…I think…they make stories of you…usually with Silver but-"

"I HATE THAT SON OF A-" Soul started to yell but thought better of ending the sentence. Especially with Blue around, but I think she gets the idea. Speaking of Blue, she said, "I THINK YOU ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" with a happy smile at the same time Soul did. With the same volume too. Crystal, Platinum, and I had to cover our ears a little. Gold visibly had to endure it since of manners or something.

Oh, what am I saying? _There is no Gold here. _

"Well, okay, you may not like fanfiction because of the usual pairing they do put you in, but maybe you like some of the humorous stories? Or authors…even OCs…"

"OC?" Soul gave me a strange look. "Why would they have **O**ctillery **C**orpses?"

Silence~

…

…

*Crickets chirping even though it's not night time*

Everyone else just stared at Soul, as if stuck in time. Our expressions slowly changed like this:

* * *

Processing thought

Processing thought

Processing…

Corspes=dead beings

Processing…

*Insert dark atmosphere*

*thinking* That's an official acronym?

*Crystal's thought* It was complete random too.

* * *

"That's a real acronym?" I echoed my thoughts. "Nope." Soul deadpanned. We all (except Platinum, she sweatdropped) anime fell (not the upside down way, the sliding off our seats way (Gold did the usual upside down anime fell though))as Soul drank her cup of tea like nothing happened.

Soul looked at us and blinked cluelessly. "It was the first thing that came to my mind since I don't know what else it could stand for."

"That's one heck of a train of thought you have there…" Blue said, slowly getting up. "There's got to be _plenty_ of different meanings you could come up with…" Crystal said.

Soul put a finger to her chin and thought for a bit. She instantly brightened up as if she had an idea. "How about **O**manyte's **C**arcass-"

"_**Quit it with the pokemon deaths already!**_" Blue, Crystal, Gold, and I yelled at Soul while Platinum shuddered at the thought of a Pokemon's corpse. Soul leaned back a little from the loud reaction. "Sorry, I was just joking!"

"There are some things that should never be joked about." I said. The other nodded in agreement. "I believe we should continue the interview, shall we?" Platinum suggested. "Will do." Crystal, Blue, Gold, and I said in unison. "Soul," Crystal looked at Soul. "Change that way of thinking. _Now_."

"So…coming towards our previous question, do you have any favorite stories or authors?"

"If I don't like fanfiction itself, why would I like an author? Or a story, for that matter." Soul asked. "Yeah, well, even if it didn't have you in it, some of them are pretty funny." I said back. "True." Crystal said. Blue gave us a dark look. "But I _hate_ it when I am paired up Green."

I shrugged. "You're sometimes paired up with Red so-"

"But Red's Yellow's!" Blue complained. "Not cannonly, if that's even a word…" I murmured. "It's not like they're dating." Soul reasoned. "I don't care! I shall pair _every_ one of the dex holders up with someone, even if I have to kill them!" Blue declared. "Sorry, Senior Blue, but on the contrary, wouldn't killing be useless? They would have…passed away, so they can't exactly be…uh…together…" Platinum questioned, trying to find the right words.

"Platinum dear, it's a figure of speech. Although I _will_ force them, even if it kills _me_." Blue leaned over to gently pat Platinum on the back.

"Isn't it funny how humans' are able to _anything_ and _everything_ for their loved ones yet they can't even take care of themselves?" I said. Gold nodded. "I don't get it." He said and I sighed while sweatdropping.

"So it's what you'll call a commoner's-excuse me, but there's nothing I could think of that says the same meaning-slang?" Platinum said. "Commoner's…" Blue sweatdropped at the unusual phrase. "Well, in a way…yes…maybe…I guess?" Blue looked at the rest of us for help. We just looked away, taking sudden interest of various things in Crystal's house. Soul for the ceiling, Gold for the lights (which he stupidly did, making him to look away at the window before he got blind), Crystal for the tea (seems reasonable, the other options will get (more) suspicious, it _is_ her house after all), and the clock behind Gold for me.

Blue grumbled at the mistreatment and turned to Platinum awkwardly. Platinum just blinked at Blue expressionlessly, _clearly_ oblivious to the comment reaction. "Well…ask your bodyguard boyf-guy friends, okay?" Blue said in a fake cheerful tone. "I shall take that advice to consideration, Senior Blue." Platinum bowed a bit to Blue.

**Mini timeskip of approximately 15 seconds (or five)**

"So, assuming you have no favorites, let's move on. Any changes you'll like to make?"

"Hmm…aside from the cheap quality and discontinuation (no one wants to have a story they are looking forward to to suddenly be discontinued, that's nuts) no." Soul answered. "Well, technically yes, but okay." I said to myself. "Really? Not even those M rated scenes?" Crystal and Blue said. "I don't mind those storie-oomphf!" Gold got kicked in the guts by Crystal. I did say he was a soccer ball, right?

"What? Adults use fanfiction too right? So I guess it's okay, but they need to have some sort of system besides the authors just putting up a warning sign to make sure underaged people who are dumb like Gold ("Hey! I'm not that dumb!" "Hush, you servant!") don't read it." Soul said. "Wow, original thought compared to the other interviews." I commented. Blue and Gold continued to glare at each other from the mini conversation earlier. Gold obviously lost. Due to circumstances. And we're talking about Blue, so yeah.

"This is may be a bit sudden, but going back to the convo where Blue was making a declaration on playing Cupid, isn't there a uneven number of girls and boys?" I wondered out loud.

Blue waved the comment away. "Yeah, some people are just extras. Take Emerald for example, he's just there for comic relief."

_Wow…I'm glad that Emerald is not here…_

"What about you?" Crystal said innocently. "Do you pair yourself?"

Blue froze and looked away, whistling some random tune. Soul and Crystal started to have this sinister look on their face. Gold disappeared somewhere. "Shall _we_ help?" the two girls asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, going back to the interview which keeps getting sidetracked…anything else you have to say? Like…particular feelings…the somewhat mistreatment…"

"Oh, I have a question." Crystal said. "What is it, Senior Crystal?" Platinum asked. "How come Soul's always the energetic girl?" Crystal answered. "What? I'm not energetic?" Soul said indignantly. "Well, I mean the jumpy, overly happy, sugar high girl." Crystal explained. "Yeah, that kinda the general visual. Either that or just some happy go lucky girl-hey, isn't that Lyra's visual personality? Sugar high is a bit much, but still!"

"Who's Lyra?" the others asked simultaneously. I sweatdropped. _Right, same monsters, different dimension…right…_

"Well, the anime version has an actual 'Soul' named Lyra and she's basically energetic…basically…and has a hard time remembering names _but~_ that's another story for another time at another universe." I said the last part a bit quickly. "Maybe since you didn't exactly have a character in manga or the games that they decided to use the anime one."

"Wow…" Soul thought about it. "That sucks, I'm overshadowed by my doppelganger that's made out of pixels."

"Well, you guys are technically made of ink so…" I stopped when I saw the glares. "A~nyways, they usually introduce you as a sister or other family member of Crystal or a cousin or other family member or childhood friend of Gold. Not to mention the living in New Bark Town (I believe that's the name) too."

"I have heard of those as well." Platinum said. "Didn't they also have you be some sort of champion as well as a rival of Silvy?" Blue said out loud. "Not that you could beat him with that Marill of yours but still…"

"We do look like sisters, don't we?" Crystal and Soul said at the same time with the same tone and looking at each other in question.

_Yeah, and act like it too_.

"Isn't it Crystal that gets to be the older one for most of the time?" I said. "Maybe it's because of the peppy personality Soul has. You know, that repeated plot of a serious/mature older sibling and a naïve and energetic younger sibling." Crystal reasoned. "That still doesn't explain the relationship I have with Silver. At the moment, I HATE HIM." Soul huffed.

_Why don't you just add 'and forever more' or something?_

"Well, maybe it's because the game is called _Soul Silver_." I emphasized the two words separately.

Soul twitched. "That's a lame reason." She said finally. I shrugged. "We like to keep things simple in a complicated way."

"Hm…but I wonder why some refer to you as a cousin or childhood friend of Gold." Crystal wondered. "Isn't it gonna be painful? You're living with that jerk of a guy, after all."

"Where is he anyways?" Blue looked around. "I believe he went to the kitchen." Platinum answered. "Not to mention a food hog…" Crystal murmured. "Isn't it because in the games you get to choose Soul or Gold as the avatar of your character?" I said.

The girls shrugged. "We never played the games so…" Soul said. "Right, sorry about that." I laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess that's it. If I remember any other questions, I'll edit it. So right now…" I stopped and sniffed the air. "Is something burning? I smell smoke. "I have noticed for a while now as well." Platinum said.

"Uh oh."

The fire alarm went off. "It's coming from the kitche-GOLD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Crystal said when we ran to the said place. Gold, who is panicking, stopped pouring clear liquid from a green bottle.

"IS THAT _SAKE_ YOU'RE USING?!" I shouted. "What? It's water right?" Gold said with a clueless face. Then he reeled back when the flame on the stove started to become bigger. "YOU DON'T USE ALCOHOL TO PUT OUT FIRE!" Soul said. "And here I thought Gold can't be any stupider." Blue commented.

"Sorry, Seniors and Ani-san, but shouldn't we find a way to put out the fire quickly before Senior Crystal's house is burned down?" Platinum raised a hand up half way. "We don't want to hear that coming from you who noticed the burning first!" Soul, Crystal, and I said. Platinum immediately bowed. "Sorry, Seniors."

Crystal kicked Gold in the guts. "Oomf!" Gold managed to say before blacking out, dropping the bottle of sake in the process. Crystal then grabbed a nearby flower pot and took the flower out (roots and all) and gently putting it in a safe bowl with water before rushing again with the dirt left in the pot onto the fire.

Evidently, that method of putting out the fire seems to be only 25% accurate because the fire became BIGGER instead of otherwise. "Are you _trying_ to burn your house down?" I screamed as I tried to fan the fire out with the humongous paper fan you see in comedy routines. "Why in the name of Mew will I try to?" Crystal said. "Blue, don't just stand there gawking, help us!" Soul shouted at the Senior while trying to put the fire out with bottles of water. "Soul, Stop! That's sake! SAKE!"

"Oops!"

"Maybe we should wait for the firemen…"

"Platinum, this place will be ashes by the time they come! The nearest station is at least 15 miles away!"

"Why is the fire station so far away from the residence?! That's nuts!"

"Because no one really thought that some fool stupid enough is gonna pour sake on a pot engulfed by flames."

"Are you gonna fine him?"

"Of course I'm gonna fine him! Why shouldn't I?!"

"I have a proposition." Platinum said. "Make it quick." Soul and Crystal said in unison. "Maybe I could use my Empoleon (I don't think I spelt that right)'s water attacks."

The rest of us just stared at Platinum, stopping whatever we were doing, and the fire kept burning. "Say that sooner!" I said finally. "Just hurry up!" Soul said.

And that was the end of the mini fire incident. And the introduction to why Gold was sent to the hospital. Just a minor wound. A broken leg and limp arms. Wait, that's more than one wound. Never mind! Hey, at least he didn't have a concussion.

* * *

**Well, that's the official ending of this interview series! Review and tell me what you think! Also, I need some more ideas on what's the new project. I was about to start over and think of a bunch of series connected to this one big series but still.**

**Or just do something with my OCs.**

**Or just have the dexholders go through reality world.**

**Or etc.**

**Or counterpart OCs I made.**

**Or-you know what, give me more ideas for a project and I'm a happy author (it's a sign you're actually reading this anyways)**

**I started the TV reality thing, but then, yeah. We'll see.**

**Sorry for the babbering, whatever.**

**In any case, review.**

**See you next time!...**

**I have a feeling that I should be saying something but…I can't remember…**

**It was pretty important too…**


End file.
